L'Ennemi de mon ennemi
by malilite
Summary: Cinquième année, Severus trahit l'amitié de Lily et James en est le déclencheur. Des années plus tard, les deux anciens Gryffondors sont membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et sont rejoints par un ancien Mangemort repenti... Au plus grand déplaisir de James et Lily.
1. L'ennemi de mon ennemi n'est qu'un autre

Bonjour ! Et oui, encore une nouvelle fic ! Comme je suis en vacances j'ai pas mal de temps libre pour écrire, alors j'en profite... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas me laisser déborder ! Cette fic là est très courte, elle fera 4 chapitres d'une petite dizaine de pages à chaque fois. Les personnages principaux sont comme d'habitude les Maraudeurs et Lily. La fic prend place après leur scolarité, pendant la guerre et leurs missions de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce contexte là, et non pas à Poudlard, et je sens que je vais apprécier l'expérience !

Comment j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic : Un épisode de la série de Nikita de la saison 1, où elle sort la phrase qui est le titre de ce chapitre : _"The enemy of my enemy is just another man standing in my way"_. Je trouve ma traduction pas terrible, mais tant pis (si quelqu'un a une idée ?). Et donc paf ! J'ai eu l'idée de la fic. En plus, j'avais une idée de scène très précise entre James et Lily que je ne pouvais pas, à mon grand malheur, incorporer à ma fic principale _Les Liens Eternels_, alors c'était l'occasion idéale pour la caser quelque part. La scène en question prend place dans le chapitre 2 ou 3 de cette fic, j'hésite encore.

La suite n'est pas écrite, mais le plan est très précis et détaillé. Je voulais avoir de l'avance mais comme d'habitude, je suis incapable d'attendre de poster une fois qu'un chapitre est terminé ^^. On va dire que je me laisse un mois avant de poster le chapitre 2, peut-être que ça sera plus tôt. J'écris cette fic quand j'ai envie de faire une pause entre _The Gentlest Feeling_ et _Le jeu et la fille_ (cf mon profil. Meuh non jme fais pas de la pub !).

Je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre parlera plus à ceux qui connaissent les films des **Monty Pythons**, _Sacré Graal _et _La Vie de Brian_, il y a quelques références. Ces deux films sont à mourir de rire, et je vous conseille vraiment de les voir un jour ou l'autre, et de taper le nom de la troupe des Monty Pythons sur Wikipedia pour plus de renseignements. Ils sont regardables en streaming sur le site dpstream (je sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça mais tant pis). Le chapitre ne parle pas que des Monty Pythons, je vous rassure, et puis j'en parlerai plus du tout dans la suite.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Certaines répliques appartiennent aux Monty Python, à savoir Terry Gilliam, Terry Jones, Graham Chapman, Eric Irdle, John Cleese et Michael Palin (étalage de noms surtout pour voir si je les ai bien tous retenus ^^).

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** L'ennemi de mon ennemi n'est qu'un autre homme sur mon chemin**

Nous étions en 1981. Le monde sorcier britannique connaissait une ère très noire ; possiblement la plus noire de toutes. Lord Voldemort, mage noir qui était allé là où aucun sorcier n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer, était plus puissant que jamais. Plus de partisan se ralliaient à lui chaque mois, par choix ou forcés par Vous-Savez-Qui. Certains sorciers disparaissaient sans explications ; des familles se faisaient torturer ; des voisinages moldus entiers étaient décimés.

Et pourtant, caché dans un ancien manoir d'une banlieue londonienne, une petite troupe de sorcier résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Plus courageux encore que les moldus de France lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ces sorciers étaient désignés sous le nom de l'Ordre du Phénix. Albus Dumbledore lui-même, seul homme que Voldemort craignait, avait créé cet Ordre à la fin des années soixante-dix. C'était lui qui choisissait en secret et avec soin les sorciers qu'il souhaitait dans son cercle de résistants.

Ce même Albus Dumbledore, officiellement directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et bien plus encore, avait ce soir pris place à l'extrémité d'une longue table située dans la salle principale de l'ancien manoir sus-mentionné. Il était entouré des autres membres de l'Ordre à l'occasion d'une réunion qui avait habituellement lieu deux à trois fois par semaine.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient de tout âges, exerçaient des professions toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, descendaient de parents moldue ou d'une vieille famille de sorcier ; on comptait même parmi eux deux hybrides, un demi-géant et un loup-garou. Autant dire qu'en société, ils avaient peu en commun. Cependant, ils étaient tous officieusement animés par la même flamme : leur désir d'égalité, de tolérance, de justice.

Dumbledore releva finalement la tête de ses parchemins noircis d'encre et posa son regard sur le reste de la table.

- Je voudrais commencer par féliciter Lily et James pour le succès que fut leur mission à l'Institut Geantmorm (1). Alastor a fortement regretté de ne pas avoir pu vous seconder, mais vous vous êtes parfaitement débrouillés seuls.

Les autres membres saluèrent d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête Lily Evans et James Potter. Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon et Peter Pettigrew les applaudirent tandis que Sirius Black avait entouré sa bouche de ses mains et cria « Bravo les gars ! ». Pourtant, les deux sorciers furent peu réceptifs à ces démonstrations de sollicitude.

Les deux jeunes gens âgés de vingt-et-un an étaient assis vers le milieu de la table, presque l'un en face de l'autre. Par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires, les yeux marrons noisettes de James fusillèrent son ancienne camarade d'école.

- Ça se serait certainement mieux passé si Mademoiselle n'avait pas mélangé les fioles » Lily tenta de ne pas répondre à sa provocation et prétendit examiner les ongles de ses mains d'un air nonchalant « Confondre l'Amortentia et le Felix Felicis, je peux comprendre, mais confondre le bleu et le jaune... » termina-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Lily leva la tête si brusquement que quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure auburn volèrent.

- Et nous nous en serions sûrement mieux tirés si je n'avais pas dû sauver tes fesses des deux vigiles à la sortie ! Tu parles d'un Auror, répliqua-t-elle avec l'exact même rictus.

Les narines dilatées, Potter la fixa avec dégoût, mais refusait de se détourner des époustouflants yeux verts émeraudes de la sorcière. « Et dire que Slughorn passait son temps à louer ton savoir et ton talent à Poudlard »

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Albus leur lançait à tous deux des regards si pénétrants qu'elle rougit légèrement tout en se mordant les lèvres, mais, si James garda le silence, son regard en disait long quand il se posait sur Evans. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils avaient quittés l'école et le fait qu'elle se laisse tant impressionner par leur ancien directeur l'exaspérait. Oh, il s'agissait également du plus grand sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, mais James pouvait faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi monstrueuse lorsqu'il était question de Lily Evans.

Leurs disputes étaient devenues monnaie courante au QG de l'Ordre. Aucun des membres présents autour de la table n'étaient plus vraiment surpris de leur comportement. Ceux qui les connaissaient depuis l'époque où ils étudiaient à Poudlard, à savoir les sorciers de leur âge, Dumbledore et leur ancien professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, n'espéraient même plus que les relations entre James et Lily puissent s'arranger. Depuis leurs quinze ans, ils se détestaient avec force et s'en portaient très bien.

Dumbledore disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait jamais vu des élèves d'une même maison, encore moins de Gryffondor - une maison où la devise pourrait être 'l'union fait la force' - se haïr autant.

- Si je vous ai tous réunis ce soir, reprit le directeur, c'est pour une occasion toute particulière. La venue d'un nouveau membre.

De nouveaux, des applaudissements résonnèrent. Ce genre d'événement était si rare que c'était presque à chaque fois une célébration. Ils vivaient dans un monde où on ne savait plus à qui on pouvait faire confiance, où on ignorait qui était sous le sortilège de l'Imperium et qui ne l'était pas, et où peu de sorciers trouvaient le courage de se dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance. « C'est l'état d'esprit que j'attendais. Gardez le bien en mémoire. Rappelez-vous que chaque nouvel allié nous rend plus fort et que si ce jeune homme s'est tourné vers nous, c'est qu'il souhaite la même chose que nous : la défaite de Voldemort »

Un frisson parcourut la table. Seuls James, Sirius, Remus et Lily ne réagirent pas ; ils faisaient parti des rares à ne pas craindre de prononcer _son_ nom. Lily et James échangèrent un regard entendu. Qu'importe leur passé et leurs vieilles rancunes, elle ne se mettaient jamais, et ne se mettraient _jamais_, en travers de leur but. C'était pourquoi ils étaient si efficaces ensemble lors de leurs missions. Bien qu'ils préféreraient renifler la chevelure graisseuse d'un de leurs anciens camarades plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Entre, Severus.

Cinq personnes se figèrent, cinq paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'une haute silhouette vêtue de noir s'avança dans la pièce principale. Lily plaqua même une main sur sa bouche et cette fois, James ne leva pas les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'elle dramatisait.

Severus Rogue était resté le même que dans leurs souvenirs de collégiens, et pourtant il était également difficilement reconnaissable. Il était plus mince, ses joues étaient creuses, et ses cheveux coupés plus courts lui arrivaient au niveau des oreilles. Comme à l'époque, son visage gardait sans cesse cet air sombre. Mais ce n'était plus dû à sa pratique intensive de la Magie Noire et aux incessantes humiliations venant des Maraudeurs. C'était le visage d'un homme qui avait connu la guerre, qui avait tué, peut-être torturé ; un homme de vingt-et-un an qui en avait trop vu. Cet air là, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'arborait.

Son nez était toujours aussi crochu, ses iris toujours aussi noirs que l'encre, son teint toujours aussi pâle voire maladif, ses cheveux toujours aussi huileux. Cette pensée arracha un sourire à Remus Lupin ; certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, heureusement.

De brusques sons de raclements de chaises se firent entendre. James et Sirius avaient bondi sur leurs pieds et pointaient à présent leur baguette vers Rogue. Dumbledore se leva immédiatement, les mains levées devant lui en signe de paix, mais sa voix était ferme.

- Sirius, James, il suffit. N'ayez crainte, vous êtes en sécurité.

Potter laissa échapper un petit rire « Oh, mais je n'ai pas peur, professeur. Pas la peine de craindre un encagoulé dans son genre » Il était le plus proche de l'ancien Serpentard et tendit le bras pour que le bout de sa baguette effleure sa gorge. « Pour une fois que je te tiens sans ton masque de planqué...

- Toujours à faire passer les muscles avant l'intellect (2) à ce que je vois, Potter.

- Si tu aimes te souvenir du bon vieux temps, j'ai des maléfices au bout de ma baguette qui ne demandent qu'à sortir, menaça Black.

- Oh, _Servilus_, reprit James d'une voix doucereuse, ça fait _tellement_ longtemps...

Les sourcils de Rogue se haussèrent et une expression de franche surprise prit place sur son visage. « Mais dis-moi, on dirait presque que je t'ai manqué ? »

Le '_Presque_' que James répondit fut à peine entendu, car une autre voix le recouvrit. Lily, qui s'était contentée de fusiller l'ancien Serpentard du regard jusqu'à maintenant, s'était levée et s'adressait à Dumbledore sans quitter Rogue des yeux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, professeur ! Enfin, tout le monde savait déjà quand on était à Poudlard qu'il était un Mangemort ! C'est de la folie pure !

- Pour une fois Evans, tu as faux sur un point » Il releva la manche de son bras gauche et la Marque des Ténèbres flamboyait encore sur son bras « Je ne me suis fait tatouer ça qu'après les ASPICs.

Les autres sorciers s'horrifièrent devant ce signe tant craint et des exclamations d'indignation fusèrent de chaque coin de la pièce.

- Tu me dégoûtes, lâcha Sirius.

- Severus, tu n'arranges pas du tout les choses, dit Dumbledore.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu lui dire où était le QG, lui reprocha Lily. Ce... cet...

- Enfoiré, c'est le mot que tu cherches, Evans, cracha James. Parle comme les grandes personnes pour une fois.

- Ta gueule, Potter.

- ASSIS ! TOUS !

Sirius, James, Lily, et même Albus obéirent devant l'autorité naturelle de McGonagall. Pour les trois premiers, le fait de côtoyer de manière hebdomadaire leur ancien professeur, réputée pour sa sévérité, leur rappelait souvent leurs années d'étudiants et leurs anciens réflexes.

- Les temps sont assez troublés comme ça pour ne pas ressusciter vos anciennes querelles d'adolescents, déclara Minerva. C'est exactement ce que cherche à faire Vous-Savez-Qui : nous diviser.

Seul Rogue était resté debout, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore été invité à s'asseoir à leur table. Le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur chacun des membres présents - tout l'Ordre était là, excepté Alastor Maugrey dit Fol-Œil - avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Par le passé, Severus fut en effet un Mangemort. Mais il est revenu sur sa décision, et cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il se bat à notre côté.

De nouveau, la salle devint bruyante ; certains membres de l'Ordre demandaient des explications à Dumbledore, d'autres le traitaient de fou. Ce fut Evans, têtue comme une mule, qui parla plus fort que les autres.

- Mais professeur, c'est un _Mangemort_ ! Il y a une grande chance que nous nous soyons battus contre lui dans le passé, lors d'une attaque de Voldemort ! Si ça se trouve, il était même là lors de la bataille de Stonehenge. C'est peut-être lui qui a tué Caradoc !

- Cela me paraît hautement improbable, Lily. Voyez-vous, Severus a demandé à me rencontrer il y a un an de cela. Il est uniquement resté dans les rangs de Voldemort pour espionner pour moi. Pour nous. On peut dire que Severus est un membre de l'Ordre depuis tout ce temps, et certainement un des membres le plus méritant étant donné la difficulté de la mission.

Cette déclaration laissa pantois la totalité de l'Ordre. Mais Rogue n'eut même pas un rictus satisfait. En effet, espionner Voldemort signifiait rester Mangemort d'une certaine manière, et c'était loin d'être une activité agréable.

- Et qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas seulement infiltré l'Ordre pour Vous-Savez-Qui ? tenta Peter Pettigrew d'une petite voix.

- J'ai confiance en Severus, annonça Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. À présent, vous êtes tous au courant qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre.

- C'est de la folie, marmonna James en portant une main à son front pour éviter de regarder son ancien ennemi.

Qui n'était peut-être pas si ancien que ça finalement.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on ait confiance en un Mangemort ?

- Repenti, intervint Rogue.

- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

La réunion ne dura pas plus longtemps. Les Maraudeurs et Lily contournèrent la table du QG de manière à ne surtout pas rentrer en contact physique avec Rogue. Peu importait tous les arguments de Dumbledore, cette nouvelle leur restait au travers de la gorge. Très vite, Rogue et Dumbledore s'enfermèrent dans le bureau juxtaposé à la pièce principale.

Lily était en train d'enfiler sa cape sorcière lorsque Sirius l'interpella « Lily ? Tu veux venir boire un verre avec nous ? Pour faire un plan d'attaque contre l'autre » expliqua-t-il en désignant la porte du bureau fermée d'un signe de tête.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant.

Sirius et Lily sortirent bras-dessus bras-dessous du QG et rejoignirent les trois autres Maraudeurs. James soupira lourdement en voyant Evans, mais se tut lorsque leurs cinq index se posèrent sur une vieille chaussette roulée en boule. Une seconde plus tard, ce n'était plus devant l'ancien manoir typiquement britannique que Remus, Peter, James, Sirius et Lily se tenaient, mais devant un bar dans une rue animée.

- Tu penses qu'on est en sécurité dans n'importe quel bar d'Angleterre, moldu ou sorcier ? demanda Lily jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, inconsciemment à la recherche de cagoules noires.

Sirius sourit d'un air malicieux « Nous sommes en Irlande, ma grande » répondit-il. Il fit un geste de la main vers l'établissement d'où on entendait des rires et des chants « C'est le bar que j'ai découvert quand j'étais en mission d'infiltration à Dublin en octobre. Tu verras, ils sont super sympas.

- Vous y allez souvent ? Ça doit te coûter cher en portoloin, alors, rajouta Lily après que Sirius ait hoché la tête.

Nouveau sourire, un brin plus lubrique « Je couche avec une nana du Département des Transports Magiques. Considère que j'ai une sorte d'accès illimité » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Lily éclata de rire et lui donna une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite les trois autres qui s'étaient déjà avancés vers l'établissement. Une fois entrés, ils prirent place autour d'une table. D'un geste de la main, Sirius appela un serveur qui lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait d'eux très vite.

- Je commence : Dumbledore est complètement timbré, dit Potter catégoriquement en posant ses mains sur la table.

- Ça me tue de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Lily. Comment peut-il-

- Cinq bières pression, s'il te plaît, Sean, coupa Sirius en s'adressant au serveur.

- Tout de suite, Michael, dit le dénommé Sean avec un sourire de bienvenue.

Lily haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Mon nom de couverture, c'était Michael Connors, tu te souviens pas ?

- Qu'importe, dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé. Pour reprendre, il est hors de question qu'on laisse entrer Rogue si facilement dans l'Ordre. Sirius, t'es sûr que je peux parler en sécurité ici ?

- Aucun problème. Les irlandais ne sont pas vraiment dans la guerre encore, ils savent pas grand chose.

- C'est vrai que Rogue ne m'inspire pas confiance, mais Dumbledore a l'air de croire qu'il est vraiment de notre côté, dit Remus.

- C'est une raison pour avoir confiance en lui ?

- Si on ne peut pas faire confiance Dumbledore, on ne peut faire confiance à personne, dit Peter avec sagesse.

Involontairement, Lily et James échangèrent un regard, avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre avec précipitation. Le serveur revint et Sirius fit immédiatement glisser une chope de bière irlandaise vers la jeune fille.

- Goûte moi ça, Lil. De la guiness du pays, pure et dure.

Lily lui lança un autre regard amusé, et s'exécuta. Elle prit une gorgée, la dégusta avec un gémissement surpris et lécha la mousse qui s'était déposée sur ses lèvres. « Un peu plus épicée que l'anglaise, non ? » Sirius haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire '_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais_'. « Je plaisante, j'y connais rien. Mais elle est vraiment excellente »

Sirius lui tapa dans le dos dans un grand éclat de rire et Lily faillit être projetée contre la table. Son côté chien fou, sûrement. Remus et Peter rirent de concert tandis que les doigts de James pianotaient avec impatience sur la table.

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les irlandaises, finit par dire Pettigrew en regardant l'ensemble du bar. Rouquine, avec un caractère de feu... Lily, je peux te dire que si tu avais leur accent délicieux, guttural à souhait, je serais direct tombé amoureux de toi.

- C'est Marlene qui va être contente de l'apprendre, plaisanta Remus.

- Vous saviez que la première prostituée que je me suis tapée était irlandaise ?

Lily fut la seule à prendre un air dégoûté en entendant la réflexion de Peter. « Et si on revenait au sujet initial ? » s'impatienta James.

- Hé, relax Cornedrue, on est aussi là pour profiter de la soirée !

James le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « À l'époque de Poudlard, tu te serais senti encore plus concerné que moi par le prétendu changement de camp de Rogue »

L'ancien Maraudeur n'avait pas tort. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé après Poudlard. Par exemple, lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, Sirius avait pour projet de devenir Auror, comme James. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu la volonté de se lancer dans des études si éprouvantes, et avait abandonné dès son premier semestre à l'Académie des Aurors de Londres. James était actuellement en troisième et dernière année d'études, et en voyant la fatigue et le stress qu'endurait son meilleur ami, Sirius ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Sirius travaillait dans un bar anglais presque exclusivement fréquenté par des jeunes depuis qu'il avait abandonné ses études. C'était un travail qu'il n'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde. Côtoyé des jeunes sorciers en quête d'insouciance, d'un répit par rapport à la guerre, lui faisait garder le moral. Il faisait toutes sortes de missions dangereuses avec l'Ordre, et c'était son travail officiel qui lui permettait de garder un peu de son innocence, de sa jeunesse et de sa vigueur d'antan.

Pour autant, sa perpétuelle recherche d'amusement n'entachait en rien son dévouement à l'Ordre. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait beaucoup rapproché de Lily. Cette dernière n'avait pas été vraiment amie avec les Maraudeurs durant leur scolarité. Une fois ses ASPICs en poche, elle avait entamé des études de Médicomage. Après avoir réussi sa première année en deux ans, elle était entrée en deuxième année à son plus grand soulagement - une année beaucoup plus détendue que la première - et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre.

Lily et Sirius avaient tous deux des occupations professionnelles et académiques qu'ils adoraient, mais leur voie ne leur permettait pas d'être actifs dans la guerre comme James. Lorsque Dumbledore les avaient recrutés, ils s'étaient jetés corps et âmes dans leurs nouvelles missions. Leur motivation, leur enthousiasme encore si vivant après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, les avaient rapprochés. C'était ainsi que Sirius et Lily, au grand dam de James, étaient devenus amis.

Peter et Remus, quant à eux, allaient de petits boulots en petits boulots. Principalement Remus, à cause de sa condition de loup-garou. Mais, s'ils devaient parfois exécuter des tâches plus ingrates les unes que les autres, leur réel travail étaient pour eux leurs missions pour l'Ordre. Une chose qu'ils avaient eux aussi en commun avec Lily Evans.

- James, reprit Sirius, crois-moi, jamais je ne ferais confiance à Rogue. Jamais je ne serais persuadé qu'il est vraiment des nôtres. Mais Remus et Peter ont raison, Dumbledore lui fait confiance, et un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort, c'est plus qu'un avantage.

- Aucun de vous ne pense que Dumbledore peut se tromper ?

- Il faut croire que je préfère rester optimiste, continua Sirius.

- Si tu me chantes encore _Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life_, je te jette un sort, grommela James.

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius. La chanson en question était chantée dans le générique de fin du film moldu _La vie de Brian_, sorti en 1979. C'était le film préféré de Sirius.

Pour faire enrager James, Remus tapota la table de ses doigts en fredonnant les notes du refrain, bouche fermée. Lily et Peter sifflèrent la suite de la chanson de la même manière que dans le film, et Sirius écarta les bras pour mimer un homme crucifié sur une croix. James se prit la tête dans les mains et les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire.

- J'ai toujours préféré _Sacré Graal_, intervint Lily.

Ces deux films avaient tous les deux étaient réalisés par une troupe de comique, d'acteurs et réalisateurs, moldus, appelés les Monty Pythons. Sirius et Lily leur vouaient un véritable culte. Lily attrapa le menu plastifié du bar posé sur la table et parla d'une voix monotone « _Domine, donna eis requiem_ » Elle se frappa ensuite le visage avec le menu. Nouvel éclat de rire. Même James retint difficilement son sourire.

- Cherchez la vache ! s'écria Sirius dans un français approximatif.

Lily et lui furent pris d'un tel fou rire qu'ils durent s'appuyer l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas tomber par terre. Ils riaient tellement au simple souvenir du film que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lily et que Sirius tapait avec force du pied sur le sol.

La sorcière prit ensuite une grande inspiration et essuya ses larmes avec une serviette en papier. « On est pas là pour se faire un duel des répliques cultes des Monty Pyton comme d'habitude, Sirius, mais pour parler de Rogue »

Souvent, James se disait que cette fille exécrable devait aussi être complètement lunatique. Pour passer du rire à ce regard mortellement sérieux qu'elle dardait sur chacun d'eux en l'espace de quelques secondes, il fallait qu'elle ait un problème. Vivement qu'elle commence son stage en psychomagie à Sainte-Mangouste pour ses études pour se faire elle-même examiner.

- Que Dumbledore l'accepte c'est une chose, je pense que nous devons suivre le mouvement » continua-t-elle. James l'aurait presque embrassé pour prendre cette histoire autant au sérieux que lui. Presque. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit baisser notre garde. Il faudra le surveiller.

- Et s'assurer qu'il ne nous trahit pas, termina James.

Les cinq jeunes adultes s'enfermèrent dans un silence de réflexion, tout en sirotant leurs bières. Les secondes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sirius semble avoir un sursaut de génie.

- Si elle pèse le même poids qu'un canard-

- C'est qu'elle est faite de bois, reprit immédiatement Lily.

- Et donc c'est une sorcière ! terminèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se sourirent avec complicité. Encore une autre réplique des Monty Pythons, une de leurs préférées du film _Sacré Graal_. James frappa Sirius à l'arrière de la tête. « Hé !

- Concentre-toi bon sang !

Sirius râla en regardant la seule femme de leur petit cercle à le recherche de soutien, mais, si Lily appréciait énormément partager des références cinématographiques avec lui, elle était d'accord sur ce point avec James.

À priori, il existait un sujet autre que la défaite de Voldemort pour lequel James Potter et Lily Evans étaient capables de mettre de côté leur animosité habituelle : Severus Rogue.

Quelques jours plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre se réunissaient pour la première fois depuis que l'ancien Mangemort leur avait été présenté. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient réunis autour de la longue table rectangulaire, Dumbledore à sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, le directeur de Poudlard finit par abandonner la lecture de ses parchemins et parla à la cantonade.

- Seveurs doit effectuer sa première mission, celle à Edimbourgh que nous préparons depuis deux semaines. Malheureusement Edgar, qui doit l'accompagner avec Dedalus, a été récemment blessé à Liverpool avant-hier. Il nous manque donc quelqu'un pour cette mission. Un volontaire ?

Et alors, exactement comme lorsqu'ils jouaient à 'Qui est le meilleur élève' lors de leurs futiles et incessants affrontements à Poudlard, les poings de James et Lily fusèrent en direction du plafond. On aurait presque entendu leurs articulations craquer.

- Moi ! s'exclamèrent-il à l'unisson.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et se levèrent d'un bond. « Non, moi ! » « MOI, je te dis ! » « Ecrase Potter ! » Albus fut encore une fois obligé de faire régner l'ordre. Rogue, qui avait pris place pour la première fois aux côtés des autres membres, eut un demi-sourire amusé tout en gardant un regard alerte. Que les deux personnes qui le honnissaient le plus dans cette pièce montre une telle ardeur ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui.

- JAMES ! s'écria Dumbledore avant de reprendre d'une voix normale puisque le silence était revenu. James sera celui qui participera à cette mission.

Potter offrit un rictus supérieur à son ennemie tout en se rasseyant. La jeune fille tendit son majeur en l'air en le regardant avec haine, et tout ça le plus discrètement possible. S'ils avaient tous deux été âgés de douze ans, ils se seraient puérilement tiré la langue.

Leur alliance n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos.

* * *

(1) : Geantmorm : anagramme de Mangemort. Merci à **Zod'a** de m'avoir fait remarquer que dans Ronmaget, l'ancien anagramme que j'avais choisi, il manquait un M ! Du coup je me suis dépêchée de choisir autre chose et le nouvel anagramme est nul ^^.

(2) : ça m'est venu comme ça, et ensuite je me suis rendue compte des mots que j'avais utilisé : ça reprend la scène du tome HP 7, les souvenirs de Rogue, quand il rencontre Sirius et James dans le train et qu'ils parlent de leurs futures maisons. Ca fait un truc du genre : James : "Je veux aller à Gryffondor !" Rogue : "Si tu préfères les muscles à l'intellect..." Sirius : "Et toi, où iras-tu puisque tu ne possèdes ni l'un ni l'autre ?" (héhé c'est ma réplique culte de Sirius de tous les livres, avec celle du tome 3 aussi, quand Rogue lit sur la Carte du Maraudeur : "_Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur_" héhé).

_Le fait que Sirius et Lily sont des fans des Monty Pythons m'ont permis de revoir ces deux films que décidement j'adore. Voici un lien youtube pour la chanson "Always look on the bright side of life" : www . __youtube watch?v= VOAtCOsNuVM .__ Un autre lien pour la scène du "Si elle pèse le même poids qu'un canard, etc", scène de Sacré Graal : www . __youtube watch?v =PK8yQ-zpn_k&feature =related__ Avec au tout début la scène dont parle Lily quand elle se frappe la tête avec le menu du bar. Il faut retirer les espaces dans toutes ces adresses. Rassurez-vous, dans ces films il y a beaucoup d'autres passages aussi drôles voire plus que ceux-là, je n'ai pas tout dévoilé._

_Alors, ça vous a plus ? Je l'espère vraiment. Cette fic n'est pas très importante à mes yeux mais c'est de l'inédit pour moi, pour une fois que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'écris d'habitude. C'est un test pour savoir si je suis capable d'écrire autre chose. Bref, à dans un mois ! Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont !_


	2. Sois proche de tes amis, plus encore de

Il m'aura fallu six mois pour updater mais voici enfin le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai des examens dans quelques semaines et, comme toujours quand je dois absolument réviser, la motivation d'écrire et l'inspiration reviennent, donc j'en ai profité ^^. Je m'excuse pour les fautes parce que je me suis pas trop relue.

Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire: Nous sommes en 1981 et la guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. L'Ordre du Phénix est très engagé. **Lily **et les **Maraudeurs **en font parti et le prennent très au sérieux. Lily est amie avec Peter, Remus et surtout Sirius mais James et elle se détestent cordialement, et ce depuis leurs seize ans à Poudlard. A leur plus grande surprise, **Severus Rogue** rejoint l'Ordre et Dumbledore leur explique qu'il espionne Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre, et ceux depuis un an. James et Lily se méfient et mettent leur inimitié de côté pour s'assurer que Rogue ne les trahit pas.

La référence moldue du dernier chapitre était les films des Monty Pythons, si vous vous souvenez. Celle de ce chapitre est le groupe Tenacious D, composé de Jack Black et Kyle Gass. C'est en écoutant leur cd _Tenacious D_ que j'ai écrit ce chapitre et je vous le conseille vraiment. La musique est pas mal, l'instrumentation est bonne, et les paroles sont à mourir de rire. Chaque chanson parlent de trucs vraiment absurdes (du genre comment faire des pompes avec son pénis) mais c'est vraiment bien tourné et très drôle. Ah et la scène où apparaît Sirius dans ce chapitre est presque l'exacte réplique de la chanson _**Inward Singing**_de ce groupe. J'ai carrément plagié la chanson mais, vous savez quoi, j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête sur cette fic là et je trouvais ça cool à écrire.

Un grand merci aux revieweurs : **Eve et Zod'a**, **xxShimyxx**, **Echco**, **marjane** (merci ! Tu verras pour le triangle :)), **Ero-Chikachu**, **likyboy's** et **Sunday Vanille**. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent en silence.

Playlist : Tenadious D - _Kielbasa_ - _Tribute_ - _Explosivo_ - _Inward Singing_ - _Lee_ - _Double Team_.

* * *

** Sois proche de tes amis, plus encore de tes ennemis**

Lily se trouvait accroupie derrière un buisson. Il était vingt-deux heures et elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. À travers les branchages, elle parvenait à distinguer les contours d'une petite maison, dont l'occupant n'était pas encore rentré. Perdue dans la campagne londonienne, il n'y avait pas de voisins à moins de deux kilomètres à la ronde.

'CRAC'. Dès qu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, elle se leva d'un bond, fit volte face et dégaina sa baguette magique. Une autre baguette fut immédiatement pointée sur elle.

- C'est toi, chuchota une voix masculine.

- Potter ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Si leur ton était dépourvu d'agressivité, ni James ni Lily n'avaient pourtant baissé leur baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Lily désigna de son pouce ce qui se trouvait derrière elle, derrière le buisson « C'est la maison de Rogue » Elle ne vit pas dans l'obscurité James plisser ses yeux.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu poses la question alors ?

- Comment tu sais qu'il habite là ? demanda James d'un ton soupçonneux.

Son bras tendu commença à fatiguer et Lily le baissa, cessant de menacer son ancien camarade. « Sa mère me l'a dit » Ce fut sous le coup de la surprise que James baissa le sien.

- Rogue et moi habitions dans le même quartier quand on était petit, tu te souviens ? expliqua-t-elle d'une voix ennuyée. Quand on a commencé à être amis, j'allais souvent chez lui. Eileen, sa mère, était ravie que son fils ait enfin une vraie amie et elle a toujours été adorable avec moi. Je suis juste allée la voir, on a discuté autour d'un café et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle m'a dit où Sev- où Rogue habitait.

Elle n'avait plus appelé son ancien meilleur ami 'Sev', ou même 'Severus', depuis un certain jour de juin 1975. Le jour où Rogue l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe devant tout Poudlard. Néanmoins, elle avait passé un bon moment avec Eileen Rogue et, à s'être souvenu du bon vieux temps de son enfance, ce réflexe était inopinément revenu.

Le silence que gardait Potter finit par mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise. « Et toi, t'as trouvé comment ? » Il ne la regardait pas mais gardait ses yeux rivés sur la maison, s'attendant d'un moment à l'autre que des lumières s'allument.

- L'avantage d'être Auror, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce que je voudrais savoir, ajouta-t-il en posant ses yeux sur elle, c'est pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu que tu y allais ce soir.

Naturellement, le corps de Lily se raidit en entendant le reproche dans sa voix si peu avenante. « Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

- On a bien dit qu'on collaborait sur ce coup, non ? Par rapport au fait qu'on voulait s'assurer que Rogue ne nous trahissait pas.

- Dis donc t'es gonflé ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu m'as rien dit toi non plus, mais toi t'aurais le droit de me reprocher d'avoir fait pareil ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir » Pourtant, James aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

- Ah les mecs, vous êtes incroyables ! Tous les mêmes, vraiment ! Vous croyez que tout vous est dû, qu'on doit se plier en quatre pour vos exigences et nous on a rien en retour !

Pour le coup, James se dit que la phrase de la sorcière n'avait véritablement rien à voir avec le propos. Peut-être qu'Evans s'était faite récemment plaquer... « C'est juste que j'ai une tendance naturelle à me méfier de toi, c'est tout.

- Bordel Potter, on est dans la même équipe ! Méfie-toi des Mangemorts, de Rogue si tu veux, mais si tu veux vraiment qu'on collabore-

- Pareil pour toi ! claqua méchamment James.

Lily leva les mains devant elle, paumes tournées vers lui, en signe de paix « D'accord, d'accord. On dit qu'à partir de maintenant, on fait tous les deux des efforts, ok ? On peut avancer maintenant ? »

James ne répondit rien et se rapprocha du buisson. En se plaçant à côté d'elle, il la bouscula légèrement à l'épaule. Lily ignorait s'il l'avait fait exprès ou non, mais décida de laisser courir ; elle leva les yeux au ciel pour prier Merlin de lui permettre de survivre à cette soirée de collaboration avec Potter, puis fit un tour sur elle-même pour faire face à la maison de Severus Rogue.

Lily et James avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble lors de leurs missions pour l'Ordre, mais dans ces cas ils prenaient les missions pour une question de vie ou de mort, et il était question d'un sujet préparé à l'avance en compagnie de Dumbledore et des autres membres. Pour ce soir, ils avançaient à tâtons et n'étaient encadrés par personne d'autre, ce qui changeait la donne.

- Je suis arrivée dix minutes avant toi et il n'y a eu aucun mouvement, expliqua Evans à Potter en vérifiant sa montre. Je sais pas s'il a prévu de rentrer chez lui ce soir.

- On y va, dit le Maraudeur en amorçant un mouvement d'approche.

- T'es sûr ? hésita-t-elle.

- Tu peux partir si t'as peur, je me débrouillerai beaucoup mieux sans toi.

Lily ne fut même pas piquée par sa remarque. Elle haussa les sourcils « Après toutes ces années, tu me connais décidément bien mal » James jura dans sa barbe. Lily était définitivement le genre de personne qui faisait quelque chose lorsqu'on lui disait qu'elle en était peut-être incapable. Evidemment qu'il le savait. Au moins, pour lui montrer que non, elle n'avait pas peur, la fermerait-elle peut-être un peu sur ses hésitations et ses inquiétudes.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent donc vers la maison de Rogue. Ne tenant que sur un étage, le rez-de-chaussée, la demeure était minuscule, tout comme le jardin. Lily tendit la main vers la poignée de porte avant d'être stoppée par le bras de James qui s'emparait du sien.

- Réfléchis, bon sang ! Il a sûrement posé des sorts anti-intrus ! » Il la poussa sans douceur sur le côté pour prendre sa place « On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu pars en mission.

- C'est bon, Môssieur l'Auror, j'ai compris, maugréa-t-elle en se sentant particulièrement idiote. Et puis collaboration, tu te souviens ?

- Tu commences à me gonfler avec ça, grinça James.

- Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille...

- S'il te plaît, oui » Tout en discutant avec agressivité avec elle, James remuait sa baguette dont l'extrémité brillait d'une petite lumière blanche, et la porte s'entourait successivement d'un halo bleu, puis rouge, puis vert - presque toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel y passèrent.

- Dans tes rêves, mon pote.

Toujours concentré sur sa tâche, James laissa échappé un petit rictus « Si tu crois que je suis ton 'pote', c'est que toi aussi t'es larguée depuis pas mal d'années sur mon compte » Lily poussa un lourd soupir exaspéré.

- C'est qu'une manière de parler. Tu me fatigues...

- Au moins, moi, je sers à quelque chose, dit-il en baissant sa baguette.

- Oh oui, _toi_, le beau, le puissant, le magnifi- » Mais Lily ne put terminer sa raillerie car un 'clic' se fit entendre. Il posa sa main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. « Comment t'as fait ?

- L'avantage d'être-

- Auror, ça oui j'ai compris.

- Voilà. Et d'avoir un oncle qui bosse dans les sorts de protection de l'habitat.

Il entra le premier dans la maison « Toujours aussi galant, à ce que je vois.

- Avec les vraies dames, oui, toujours.

- Alors ça, Potter, c'était nul, même venant de toi ! _Lumos_ !

* * *

Quand elle était devenue membre de l'Ordre, Lily avait mis du temps à se repérer dans le manoir pourtant petit qui leur faisait office de QG. Chaque pièce avait sa propre fonction, toutes très spéciales. Il y avait une infirmerie, un bureau, une bibliothèque, une salle pour préparer des potions, pour n'en citer que quelques unes. Qu'un nouveau de l'Ordre puisse s'y perdre les premières semaines ne l'étonnait absolument pas.

Mais c'était tout de même étrange lorsque Severus Rogue entrait par erreur dans la salle que les femmes utilisaient comme vestiaires alors que Lily s'y changeait. Elle était en train de remonter son jean moldu sur ses jambes nues lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. Rogue eut largement le temps d'apercevoir une culotte en dentelle bleu nuit. Et pour savoir qui était entré, Lily releva la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux qui cachaient une seconde plus tôt son décolleté. Penchée en avant pour mettre son jean, ses seins emprisonnés dans un soutien-gorge de la même couleur que le bas étaient ainsi mis en évidence.

Rogue n'était resté qu'une demi-seconde, assez pour que Lily voie ses yeux exorbités et ses joues... Rouges écarlates. De la part du Serpentard, toujours égal à lui-même et d'une pâleur permanente, ça pouvait causer un choc. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, était restée quasi immobile par le choc justement. Elle termina de se rhabiller, le teint légèrement rose, en se raclant la gorge d'embarras.

Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé sa robe de sorcière - elle était rassurée par le fait que ses formes étaient cachées par la robe ample - elle descendit dans la pièce principale du QG, la salle de réunion. Tous les membres n'étaient pas encore présents, ceux qui étaient là étaient éparpillés en petit groupes dans la demeure. Lily s'assit seule à la table de réunion et fut immédiatement rejointe par Marlene McKinnon qui s'assit directement _sur _la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Lui demanda son amie en la scrutant du regard. Marlene était capable de savoir quand son entourage n'était pas dans son état normal à la seconde où elle entrait dans leur espace personnel.

- Où est passé Rogue ? lui répondit-elle en cherchant son ancien camarade du regard.

- Dans le bureau avec Dumbledore.

- Rogue est entré dans les vestiaires alors que j'étais en sous-vêtements, avoua Lily sans tourner autour du pot et en rosissant au souvenir tout frais.

Marlene, avec la discrétion qui lui était propre, rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire bruyant. Lily regarda les autres membres avec gêne et en lui tapant sur la cuisse pour la prier de se taire. « Bien, ça fait quoi de se faire mater par Servilus ? » se moqua la jeune femme d'un an son aînée, les yeux brillants de larmes d'hilarité. Sa cadette la frappa au bras cette fois.

- Il ne m'a pas maté ! Il est tout de suite parti, et il était... Il rougissait à mort » Marlene haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ayant franchement du mal à imaginer la scène « Je te jure ! Il était rouge... Rouge » Lily peinait à trouver le bon adjectif « Rouge Gryffondor ! » finit-elle par dire à Marlene, qui était passée par la même maison qu'elle à Poudlard.

- À tous les coups il a encore des sentiments pour toi, dit pensivement McKinnon.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lily, se révélant être la plus bruyante à présent.

- Attends, s'il te plaît... commença Marlene en l'évaluant du regard pour savoir si elle était sérieuse. Tu vas pas me dire que tu savais pas ?

Lily secoua la tête « Pendant toutes ces années où vous étiez amis, et même après, t'as rien vu ?

- Tu blagues, là !

- Je t'assure que ce mec était fou de toi !

- Ou peut-être, répliqua Lily - elle refusait d'y croire -, peut-être qu'il n'est juste pas habitué à voir une femme en petite tenue.

Marlene se gratta l'arrière du crâne « C'est vrai que... On parle de Rogue. Il a peut-être jamais vu une femme nue de sa vie si on y pense » Elle se sentait presque triste pour le Serpentard. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce principale à la suite de Dumbledore, qui lui partit à la rencontre d'Alice et Frank Londubat. La réunion ne commença pas tout de suite. Rogue s'assit à l'autre bout de la grande table en prenant soin d'éviter un certain regard vert émeraude.

C'est alors que Marlene eut encore une autre de ses brillantes idées. Elle descendit de la table d'un bond et déclara qu'elle allait essayer de séduire Severus, pour être sûre. Lily haussa un sourcil « Et Peter ? » Marlene fit un geste de la main signifiant que ce n'était pas important.

- Peter comprendra » Elle réajusta son t-shirt moldu, puis le réajusta une deuxième fois pour que son décolleté soit plus visible. Et elle partit à l'assaut sous l'œil amusé de son amie.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise de constater que l'espion était complètement insensible aux charmes de l'ancienne Gryffondor. « Et Pettigrew ? » finit-il par demander juste après qu'elle ait caressé son bras et éclaté de rire. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de drôle.

- Décidément, soupira Marlene. Tu sais, Peter et moi sommes un couple très libéré, expliqua-t-elle en échangeant avec lui un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Finalement, Rogue rembarra McKinnon avec toute la froideur dont il était capable. Cette dernière, pas vexée pour une Noise, revint prendre place près de Lily à qui elle offrit un sourire satisfait. _J'avais raison_ _! Il n'y a que toi qui lui fait effet_ _!_

* * *

Il arrivait souvent que les membres de l'Ordre soient présents au QG sans qu'il n'y ait de réunions de prévu. Le QG était pour ceux qui avaient un peu d'ancienneté comme une seconde maison. Alice Londubat et Dorcas Meadowes faisaient présentement des recherches sur les sortilèges de stratégie dans la bibliothèque. Hagrid et Dedalus Diggle discutaient autour d'une bierreaubeurre dans la cuisine. Rogue était chargé de préparer une potion pour une de leurs prochaines missions. James dormait paisiblement sur un des canapés de la pièce principale, il rattrapait sa nuit blanche de surveillance dans le cadre de son travail d'Auror. Sirius était la seule autre personne présente dans la salle de réunion et semblait extrêmement concentré sur une tâche très importante.

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux « Oh Merlin » Un sourire radieux s'étala sur ses lèvres « Par Merlin, je l'ai fait ! J'ai réussi ! » Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son meilleur ami et le réveilla en le secouant par l'épaule. « James ! Réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi ! » Sirius avait particulièrement mal choisi ses mots, car dans leur contexte de guerre, ils réveillèrent James dans un état de panique.

- On nous attaque ! sursauta l'Auror en attrapant sa baguette.

- Bien sûr que non, le hérisson, on est au QG.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, abruti ?

Les yeux de Sirius se remirent à briller « J'ai réussi » dit-il mystérieusement. James fronça les sourcils, toujours endormi.

- Réussi quoi ? » Il avait rarement vu son frère de cœur aussi excité depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des Animagi et qu'ils avaient terminé la Carte du Maraudeur. _Il a trouvé la cachette de Face de Serpent ou quoi ?_

- La technique de chant la plus sophistiquée depuis les trémolos, mec, s'extasia Sirius en rebondissant sur le canapé où James dormait encore confortablement deux minutes plus tôt.

James soupira longuement, excédé, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Tout ça pour ça... Son meilleur ami était parfois un vrai gamin. Du temps où ils étaient encore à Poudlard, Sirius avait eu cette idée folle, qui était par la suite devenue une obsession - après les filles, les pleines lunes, emmerder les Serpentards et faire des blagues, il lui restait du temps pour être obnubilé par autre chose - de monter un groupe de rock avec les trois autres Maraudeurs. Bien qu'aucun des quatre garçons ne savaient jouer d'instruments, lire une partition ou encore chanter juste et en rythme.

Qu'importe ! Sirius s'était automatiquement désigné comme le chanteur et leader du groupe - c'était lui qui avait l'idée, ça bouillonnait tout seul dans le chaudron - ou comme disaient les moldus, ça coulait de source - Lily lui apprenait toujours toutes sortes d'expressions moldues qui le faisaient mourir de rire - bref. Les années étaient passées sans que l'organisation du groupe n'aille plus loin que cette seule et unique décision. Peter était légèrement intéressé par l'idée, sans plus. Remus courait dans la direction opposée dès qu'on lui en parlait. Quant à James, il aurait été normalement enthousiasmé par l'idée mais l'ambiance lugubre de la guerre l'empêchait d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Aujourd'hui, James n'était plus du tout dans l'état d'esprit de monter un groupe de rock et s'étonnait chaque fois que Sirius en reparlait. Toujours avec un enthousiasme à toute épreuve. « Chanter en inspirant ! » lui révéla-t-il en lui explosant presque les tympans._ La technique de chant la plus sophistiquée depuis les trémolos, huh ?_

- Quoi ?

- Regarde ! C'est une invention qui permet de faire du rock non stop. Réfléchis, vieux ! Les chanteurs de rock ne font du rock que la _moitié_ _du temps_, parce que l'autre moitié ils la passent à quoi ? Je te le donne en mille, à respirer ! Mais plus maintenant Corny, HAHA ! Pas si on peut chanter en inspirant ! Regarde...

James était si abasourdi par... et bien, il fallait le dire, par la _monstrueuse bêtise_ de son meilleur ami - qui était âgé de _vingt-et-un_ an et qui _risquait sa vie_ à chacune de ses missions - qu'il n'empêcha pas sa démonstration. Il le fixait, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et chanta d'une voix aiguë et faible. Il réussit à faire la même chose tout en inspirant, et malgré un huitième de seconde d'arrêt pour qu'il puisse passer de l'expiration à l'inspiration, il réussit à émettre un son homogène pendant plus d'une minute. Essoufflé, il offrit un sourire rayonnant à son meilleur ami. « Et je peux chanter comme ça. Toute. La. Nuit. » James secoua la tête, réalisant que son ami attendait des applaudissements ou une quelconque réaction de sa part.

- Et ben... C'était pas vraiment chanter non-stop, mais-

- Rah, tais-toi James ! râla Sirius d'une voix forte, excédé à son tour. Chaque fois que j'ai une idée pour le groupe, tu trouves ça nul ! Tu ne m'encourages jamais ! Qui c'est qui jouait les pom-pom girls quand tu passais tes exams l'année dernière, hein ? Qui garde toujours une part de poulet dans le frigo pour toi quand tu rentres tard de tes missions ? C'est bibi ! C'est le gentil chien-chien ! Alors si tu pouvais, pour _une fois_, me soutenir...

- Sirius, j'en ai rien à faire de ton stupide groupe » James commençait à perdre patience, mais le passionné de chant à ses côtés ne prêta aucune oreille à son intervention.

- Parce que le chien-chien, là, il commence à en avoir marre ! Ras le chapeau ! T'as qu'à créer quelque chose d'aussi sophistiqué que le chant inspiré ! Et on verra !

James fit mine de l'ignorer et regarda vaguement en direction de l'entrée en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Evans apparut dans son champ de vision. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle enleva mécaniquement son manteau, l'accrocha à un porte-manteau. Elle avait revêtue une jolie robe d'été couleur crème - alors qu'il faisait moins dix dehors, une température habituelle pour le mois de février - qui laissait voir la naissance de ses seins, moulait ses formes et s'arrêtait au-dessus du genoux. Elle avait fait un effort pour lisser parfaitement ses cheveux, et s'était même maquillée d'une manière néanmoins discrète.

Elle était particulièrement en beauté. Tellement que James ne pouvait plus la quitter du regard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. D'après son souvenir, il ne l'avait jamais vu habillée autrement qu'avec d'amples robes de sorcières ou des vêtements moldus décontractés. Il mit un certain temps avant de remettre les pieds sur terre et d'être encore plus choqué d'avoir trouvé _Evans_ _jolie_...

- En plus, c'est vraiment chanté non-stop ! continua de vociférer Sirius, ne remarquant rien. Et le truc, c'est que quand je chante en inspirant, ça sonne encore mieux ! Que quand je chante normalement !

- Salut les gars » dit Lily en entrant dans la pièce « Rogue est là ? » Elle haussa les sourcils en direction de James, lui demandant télépathiquement s'il avait un problème, car elle trouvait que son rival la fixait d'une très étrange manière.

- Dans le laboratoire, ronchonna Sirius en fusillant son ami du regard.

- Rogue est là ? sursauta James. Tu m'as laissé dormir, dans un état de complète vulnérabilité, alors que _Rogue_ est à peine à quelques mètres de moi ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. James et Lily étaient encore les seuls à ne pas s'être habitués à la présence de Rogue. « Je t'aurais protégé si jamais il avait tenté quelque chose.

- Bah tiens, ça me rassure vachement dis donc ! répliqua James avec ironie.

Son meilleur ami le frappa à l'épaule « Potter, rejoins-moi dans le laboratoire dans un quart d'heure » lui dit simplement Evans, en lui lançant un regard entendu.

James et Lily n'avaient pas trouvé grand chose en fouillant la maison du soi-disant Mangemort repenti. La sorcière paraissait avoir un autre plan. Le Maraudeur se demandait si son apparence soignée avait un rapport et, si oui, en quoi cela allait lui être utile.

Lily ajusta sa robe comme l'avait fait Marlene deux jours plus tôt, révélant son décolleté, plaqua un sourire sur son visage et entra sans frapper dans la salle de préparation des potions. Rogue s'activait devant un chaudron bouillonnant d'où s'échappait une odeur qui rappelait à Lily les Bertie Crochues au goût poubelle. Severus releva la tête et haussa un sourcil en voyant son ancienne amie. Il l'observa plus attentivement et papillonna des paupières plusieurs fois. Elle prit ça comme un signe que sa tenue aguichante lui faisait de l'effet.

- Hey ! le salua-t-elle avec emphase.

Elle s'avança vers lui en ondulant des hanches sans le quitter du regard, ne réalisant pas qu'elle agissait comme une caricature vivante. Elle se pencha au-dessus du chaudron pour prétendre s'intéresser à la concoction, permettant à Rogue d'avoir une meilleure vue sur sa poitrine. Elle oublia la première règle de sécurité lors de la préparation de potion, qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur ; ne _jamais_ se pencher directement au-dessus d'un chaudron quand on ignorait si son contenant pouvait vous exploser à la figure ou non.

Lily changea ensuite de position de manière à ce qu'elle puisse frôler Rogue. Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant « Tu fais quoi ? » minauda-t-elle.

Lily Evans n'était pas très « garçons ». Elle était la pire séductrice du monde et le savait très bien. Quand un homme lui plaisait, elle avait plutôt tendance à perdre ses moyens qu'autre chose. Et pourtant elle avait toujours rêvé d'imiter, au moins une fois dans sa vie, ces filles qui usaient de leur charme pour se jouer de la gente masculine.

Severus se racla la gorge pour tenter de garder une contenance, mais ses joues prirent une teinte rose et elle surprit ses yeux à loucher brièvement sur son décolleté. Il était tellement peu habitué à recevoir les avances de séduisantes jeunes femmes que même la moins subtile - ou plutôt devrait-on dire la plus ridicule - le mettait dans tous ses états.

- Une potion de Klétomancia ? » Elle n'avait pas été la deuxième de sa classe en potions pour rien « Tu m'impressionnes ! J'en suis parfaitement incapable ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais doué » le complimenta-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras, s'inspirant de la technique de Marlene McKinnon.

Lorsque James entra dans le laboratoire, il crut être tombé dans un monde parallèle. Evans minaudait, gloussait, entortillait ses mèches autour de ses doigts... Et Rogue souriait. _Souriait_ ! C'était à peine un rictus, mais le pire, c'était qu'il s'était remis à regarder Lily de la même manière que des années plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient encore meilleurs amis.

Elle réalisa enfin la présence du Maraudeur « James ! » s'exclama-t-elle comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus quelques minutes plus tôt. Et depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son prénom, au fait ? Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », Evans s'était pendue à son bras, faisait un affectueux signe de la main à Rogue - qui fusillait Potter du regard - pour lui dire au revoir, et les deux anciens Gryffondors sortirent.

La porte se referma, Lily s'éloigna de James de deux bons mètres et cessa de se comporter comme une adolescente. Elle fit mine d'enlever la poussière inexistante sur sa robe, évitant volontairement le regard interrogateur de James.

- C'était quoi, ton cinéma ? lui demanda-t-il avec tout le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait, surtout en cet instant.

Lily soupira en se demandant comme elle allait lui exposer son plan, parce que c'était l'idée la plus tordue qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elle l'obligea à en parler dans une autre pièce du QG, par peur que Rogue ne les démasque.

- Marlene et moi, on s'est rendus compte que je... plaisais à Rogue, dit-elle en grimaçant. Ensuite je me suis posée cette question : quelle est la personne que Rogue détestait le plus à Poudlard ? Toi bien sûr !

- Bien sûr, répondit James sans être plus avancé.

- Je me suis dit que si j'essayais de le rendre jaloux avec toi, il allait te détester encore plus, tu me suis ? Peut-être même que ça lui donnera des idées de vengeance contre toi. Et on verra à sa manière de réagir s'il est toujours avec Voldemort ou pas. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, qu'il peut se venger ou juste exprimer sa haine contre toi de différentes manières. S'il est avec Voldemort, il agira d'une certaine manière contre toi, et si non, il agira d'une manière complètement différente. Tu vois ?

Lily n'avait pas été beaucoup plus claire, mais oui, il « voyait » plus ou moins. « Pourquoi pas » dit James en haussant les épaules. Lui-même était à court d'idées et surtout à court de temps pour imaginer des plans et démasquer Rogue, autrement que de simplement le surveiller lorsqu'il était en sa présence.

- C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux, dit-il quand même puisque ça lui arrachait la gorge de dire qu'il approuvait son plan.

Lily haussa les épaules à son tour, peu touchée à présent par ses remarques négatives « Sauf que t'as oublié un truc » Elle haussa un sourcil « Il sait très bien qu'on se déteste. Jamais il croira que... toi et moi... Tu vois.

- Potter, ça fait trois ans qu'on a plus vu Rogue. On aurait tout aussi bien pu devenir amis pendant ces trois ans.

Elle avait raison, et James détestait ça. Enfin, ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer...

* * *

James transplana dans le QG de l'Ordre et fut immédiatement rejoint par Lily. « Potter ! Comment oses-tu ! T'es parti en plein milieu de ma phrase ! » rugit-elle d'une voix outrée. Il marchait vers la cuisine pour la semer - en vain - et lui fit un bras d'honneur sans se retourner pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Elle l'arrêta en attrapant son bras et l'obligea à lui faire face avec une force peu commune.

Lily et James venaient de rentrer d'une mission pour l'Ordre. Ils l'avaient effectuée en compagnie de Marlene, Remus, Peter, Benjy Fenwick, Maugrey Fol-Oeil et Severus Rogue. Si Lily était de si mauvaise humeur, c'était parce que James, comme l'arrogant tout nouveau Auror qu'il était et qui croyait tout savoir, comme la tête brûlée de Maraudeur qu'il restait à jamais, s'était montré très imprudent. Il avait presque provoqué Rogue pour savoir de quel camp il était vraiment.

Lily passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure asséchée par ses cris. Elle manqua le mouvement des yeux de l'Auror qui se posèrent sur ses lèvres avant de revenir aux prunelles de sa rivale.

- T'as été complètement stupide ! recommença-t-elle à crier.

- Arrête Evans. J'ai passé plus de temps sur le terrain que toi, je savais ce que je faisais.

- Je te répète qu'on est là pour le surveiller, pas pour se mettre en danger !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'appuyer ses doigts contre ses yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Elle se mordit également la lèvre inférieure et le regard de James s'y attarda plus longtemps cette fois. Elle rouvrit les yeux et il n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres des siens. Evans fronça les sourcils puis claqua des doigts juste devant son regard, le faisant cligner des yeux et surtout revenir à la réalité.

- Et bien ? le pressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Je... Tu... Rah, tu fais chier Evans !

Il disparut en un « crac » et elle supposa qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui. Il avait abandonné la dispute relativement vite, pensa-t-elle. Il n'avait même pas répondu à sa dernière remarque. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle... Qu'elle avait gagné la dispute ? Habituellement leurs querelles duraient si longtemps qu'on ignorait qui remportait la manche. Pourtant cette fois, Lily se demanda pourquoi elle avait gagné. Et pourquoi Potter s'était mise à fixer sa bouche. À moins que... ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Impensable ! Insensé !

* * *

_A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Lily trouve impossible ! Impensable ! Et insensé ?_

_Alors... Pour la première partie, je me suis pas mal éclatée avec les petites piques pourries que s'échangent James et Lily ^^. Ce chapitre là est un peu différent du premier. J'avais envie d'écrire dans cette fic des personnages sérieux et plus matures que des adolescents, parce que c'est la guerre et tout... C'est raté je crois :P Entre Lily et son plan de gamine de quinze ans à deux balles, Sirius qui tape un délire pourri, Severus qui se comporte comme une vierge effarouchée... Je pensais vraiment pas que ce chapitre allait finir par être comme ça héhé, y'a que James de sérieux ! Je suis trop habituée à écrire sur des adolescents je crois. Je sais plus à qui je disais dans ma RAR : _"J'aime bien l'idée d'écrire sur l'après poudlard et l'Ordre du Phénix, puisque j'ai vingt ans alors je vais vraiment partager la maturité de mes personnages du coup" _ça en dit long sur ma propre maturité je crois ^^._

_La maturité et les choses plus sérieuses reprendront dès le chapitre d'après. Comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas l'intention de me casser la tête pour cette fic. J'avais aussi envie d'une fic à chapitres de 10 pages à peine, et pas 25 comme pour The Gentlest Feeling, c'est pour ça que certaines scènes sont pas trop approfondies. Par exemple la première scène, vous auriez peut-être préféré qu'on voit la fouille de la maison de Rogue mais le plus important était que Lily et James se méfiaient encore l'un de l'autre, alors je me suis pas compliquée à écrire la suite._

_Et puis bon c'est assez banal en fait hein, pas du tout original... James est émerveillé parce que Lily montre ses jambes dans une robe, c'est fait et refait, mais voilààààààààà. Par contre je suis fan de l'expression "ça bouillonne tout seul dans le chaudron", un coup de génie de ma part ! Je tenais à le dire. (Je rajoute que je suis vraiment, vraiment très fatiguée :P)._

_Je trouve mon James bien lugubre, toujours à penser à la guerre, rarement à s'amuser... J'ai du mal à l'imaginer autrement quand même. Ca montre à quel point la guerre est sérieuse et lui tient à coeur, pour James, le parfait Maraudeur._

_Je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite arrivera. J'espère pas dans six mois. A plus !_


	3. L'ennemi de mon ennemi fut mon ami

Bonjour ! J'ai pas mis trop longtemps à updater cette fois, yé souis contente.

Comme à chaque chapitre, il y a ici une référence moldue. Dans le premier chapitre il s'agissait des _Monty Pythons_, au deuxième des _Tenacious D_, et la référence de ce chapitre est le groupe **U2**... Pour ceux qui me connaissent à travers _The Gentlest Feeling_ ça ne devrait pas trop vous surprendre ;).

Merci aux revieweurs : **Valislucky**, **Ero-Chikachu**, **Zod'a Quatique**, **Echco**, **Marjane** (merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements :)) et **Sunday Vanille**.

Disclaimer : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, les chansons "Twilitght", "Gloria", "Fire" et "Rejoice" à U2.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end !

* * *

** L'ennemi de mon ennemi fut mon ami**

Lily s'amusait comme une folle depuis quelques temps. Elle avait découvert quelque chose qui lui était d'une aide redoutable lors de chacun de ses affrontements avec James Potter, son ennemi de toujours. Son pouvoir de séduction.

C'était un comble, de l'avis de Lily. Elle qui n'avait jamais été une séductrice, qui n'était jamais restée bien longtemps en couple, avait un ascendant physique sur Potter, le Maraudeur coureur de jupon à l'époque de Poudlard. Depuis quand cela durait-il ? Lily l'ignorait. Peut-être que les nouveaux sentiments de Potter n'étaient que très récents. Attention, elle ne parlait pas d'amour ! Juste d'une légère attirance physique qui faisait perdre les moyens à l'Auror...

... Et qui permettait à l'étudiante en Médicomagie de gagner toutes leurs disputes. Il suffisait qu'elle passe un doigt sur ses lèvres comme si c'était une de ses habitudes. Qu'elle se penche pour ramasser sa baguette tombée sur le sol devant lui. Qu'elle enlève son pull, révélant un t-shirt décolleté. Elle s'amusait de voir Potter s'arrêter en pleine diatribe sur un sujet qu'elle désapprouvait, détourner les yeux alors qu'elle le défiait du regard de ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, déglutir alors que ses prunelles suivaient chacun de ses gestes aguicheurs, sursauter lorsqu'on le surprenait en train de la détailler du regard.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux et pensif lorsqu'elle était là. Sirius avait commencé à s'apercevoir de leur petit manège. Il n'avait pas encore compris que Lily était la cause de l'agitation de James. Une fois, tandis que James, assis, étudiait attentivement le plan inachevé du manoir des Malfoy, Lily s'était penchée par-dessus son épaule. Quelques unes de ses mèches auburns chatouillaient le cou de James, ses seins frôlaient le dos du jeune homme. Elle lui avait simplement murmuré à l'oreille « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? ». James avait sursauté, un peu rougit - elle s'étonnait toujours de voir les hommes rougir à cause d'elle - et avait bafouillé quelques phrases avant de lui répondre plus vertement - quelque chose à propos de son espace vital - pour ne pas trop perdre la face.

* * *

Un matin, Lily poussa la porte de l'infirmerie du QG. Elle était meublée par quatre petits lits aux draps blancs, une étagère avec quelques livres de Médicomagie, une commode contenant ingrédients et potions soignantes, un plan de travail et un bureau. L'un des lits était occupé par nul autre que James Potter, qui ronflait bruyamment. Lily se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un rire. Ça cassait fortement le glamour du Maraudeur !

Elle s'assit à son chevet. Elle cessa de sourire d'un air moqueur en remarquant un gros pansement sur le nez de Potter ; il devait s'être dévié la cloison nasale, d'où les ronflements. Il avait aussi un oeil au beurre noir, une pommette tuméfiée, les lèvres gonflées et meurtries, un bras en écharpe et sûrement d'autres blessures qu'elle ignorait. L'Ordre ne s'embêtait pas avec des dossiers médicaux, ils faisaient confiance à Mrs Pomfresh.

C'était Sirius qui lui avait envoyé un hibou pour la prévenir. Avec un message codé, bien sûr. Ils était en mission la veille au soir et furent pris en embuscade par des Mangemorts. James était le seul blessé. Ce n'était pas parce que Lily se souciait de son rival qu'elle lui rendait visite, mais parce qu'elle voulait lui parler du déroulement de la mission. Elle préféra attendre qu'il se réveille et partit préparer du café en attendant dans la cuisine.

Lily remonta avec deux tasses pleines et sirota le sien en attendant son réveil. Elle le regarda sans vraiment le voir, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle se rappela la fois où Potter s'était cassé tout le bras gauche, de la clavicule jusqu'au petit doigt, lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch pendant leur cinquième année. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et Lily lui avait tenu compagnie dès qu'elle avait du temps libre. La Lily Evans du présent secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour revenir au présent. C'était à l'époque, révolue - et c'était tant mieux -, où ils étaient encore amis...

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que deux prunelles marrons noisettes étaient fixées sur elle. Lily se retint de sourire au Potter finalement réveillé - elle aurait souri pour n'importe qui, c'était un réflexe, mais on parlait de Potter. Elle garda un visage fermé lorsqu'il lui demanda d'une voix rauque « Il est quelle heure ?

- 8h10.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ? » Il plissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et Lily pensa à lui mettre ses lunettes. Elle oubliait souvent qu'il était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe sans elles. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas reconnue avant d'entendre le son de sa voix.

Elle lui montra sa tasse de café et mentit à moitié « J'avais plus de café chez moi. Je t'en ai fait » Elle montra la deuxième tasse sur la table de nuit, à laquelle elle jeta un sort de réchauffement. Elle posa sa propre tasse, se leva et fit le tour du lit. James la suivait des yeux sans un mot, avec curiosité cependant.

Lily se posta à la tête du lit, écarta puis fléchit les jambes ; elle posa fermement une main sur le flanc de James qui lui était opposé, sous son bras en écharpe, et enroula son autre bras autour de l'épaule valide de James « trois, tu pousses sur tes jambes et je te redresse » Elle fit le décompte et l'accompagna dans son geste de le redresser. Il était maintenant en position semi-assise et pouvait enfin boire son café du matin.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait du tout mal, lui dit-il avec surprise avant d'avaler sa première gorgée.

Lily haussa des épaules. Elle n'était qu'en deuxième année de Médicomagie et elle connaissait les techniques pour manipuler un blessé, ça ne lui paraissait pas si extraordinaire. Elle décida qu'elle avait suffisamment patienté et aborda le vif du sujet.

- Pas trop dégoûté que ton pire ennemi t'ai sauvé la vie ? demanda-t-elle avec nonchalance.

James s'étouffa avec une gorgée de café « Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais fait preuve d'un tel héroïsme à mon égard » railla-t-il.

- Tu sais de qui je parle, trancha Lily.

Il posa bruyamment sa tasse vide « J'en veux bien un autre » Elle jeta à peine un regard à la pièce de faïence.

- Moi, je veux que tu me racontes.

- Y'a pas grand chose à dire » ronchonna James « On est arrivé dans les locaux de Silvex » Il s'agissait de l'ancienne fabrique où l'Ordre soupçonnait qu'une famille entière de sang-mêlés avait été assassinée par des Mangemorts. Leurs corps n'étaient toujours pas réapparus « Ils ont attendus qu'on se soit un peu éparpillé pour notre enquête et ils ont attaqués » 'Ils' étaient les Mangemorts.

- Ils savaient que vous étiez là, pensa Lily à voix haute.

- Je crois aussi. Qui les a prévenus, tu me demanderas ? Je t'aurais tout de suite répondu Rogue. On le soupçonne après tout, non ? Sauf que c'est impossible.

- Rogue faisait partie de la mission, continua Lily. Il aurait pu prévenir Voldemort de la mission et prétendre un empêchement pour ne pas y participer, mais il est venu enquêter avec vous. Il aurait pu se faire démasquer.

- Surtout qu'il n'était pas déguisé, il était tout à fait reconnaissable. C'est Remus qui lui a direct jeté un sort pour le désillusionner, sinon ils l'auraient reconnu.

- Il a couru un risque énorme, conclut-elle en hochant la tête. Ce n'est définitivement pas lui. Mais qui ?

- Si seulement je le savais, soupira-t-il. J'aurais tellement préféré que ce soit lui, le mouchard...

- Surtout qu'_il_ t'a sauvé, se moqua Lily. Ça s'est passé comment ?

- Dolohov » Le visage de Lily s'assombrit et son regard brilla d'une lueur de haine. Antonin Dolohov était l'un des Mangemorts les plus haïs par l'Ordre « On se battait et je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il nous éloignait des autres. Il m'a lancé un _Impedimenta_ je crois et s'est amusé à me jeter plusieurs fois contre les murs » grimaça James, sa fierté en prenait un coup chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui comme à une vulgaire poupée de chiffon « Il se marrait tellement qu'il n'a pas vu Sirius arriver. Sirius et lui se sont battus, puis un autre Mangemort - lui je sais pas qui c'est - est arrivé dans le coin opposé de la pièce, plus près de moi que les deux autres. Il était très silencieux, il était là pour me tuer, et on a entendu un murmure, vu un éclair vert qui venait de nulle part et le Mangemort inconnu est mort »

Lily hocha la tête. « Ça doit te faire bizarre » se répéta-t-elle, toute trace de moquerie évanouie. James n'avait pas l'air si bouleversé par cette histoire.

- Oh tu sais, on va dire que sa dette pour moi est payée.

Lily ouvrit grand ses yeux « Rogue a une dette de sorcier envers toi ?

- Avait. En quelque sorte. Je suis surpris que Sirius ne t'ai jamais raconté cette histoire » Il soupira, c'était étrange de retomber dans des souvenirs vieux de cinq ans. Tout avait beaucoup changé depuis. « C'était en 5e année. Tu te souviens des rumeurs comme quoi nous avions aidé Rogue à se tirer d'affaire de ce qu'il y avait dans le Saule Cogneur ?

- Oui.

James eut un léger sourire « C'est marrant que tu n'aies jamais fait le rapprochement alors » Lily ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire « Tu te souviens _où_ Remus se transformait à chaque pleine lune à l'époque de Poudlard ? » Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque la sorcière répondit à sa question sans toujours faire le lien.

- Dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- Et on y accède comment ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis ses yeux s'arrondirent et clignèrent plusieurs fois à toute vitesse « Tu te fous de moi ? » James fit _non_ de la tête. « C'était la pleine lune ? Remus a failli tuer Rogue ?

- Ou le transformer en loup-garou.

Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Si elle avait su à l'époque... En avril 1976, Severus était encore son meilleur ami. Elle avait failli perdre son meilleur et plus vieil ami. Elle avait cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais Seveurs avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit et elle n'avait pas trop insisté. Elle aurait dû ! Mais les BUSEs approchaient à cette période...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune ? demanda-t-elle.

James soupira de nouveau, avec tristesse « C'est une longue histoire. Tu demanderas à Sirius de te la raconter. Evite d'en parler quand Remus et Sirius sont dans la même pièce par contre » Lily voulut lui en demander la raison, mais James l'en empêcha en racontant la partie du récit qui l'intéressait le plus : celle où il agissait comme un héros. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part de cet imbécile arrogant. « Dès que j'ai su qu'il était là-bas, j'ai couru comme un dératé. En laissant de côté les détails, j'ai sauvé Rogue. Dumbledore lui a demandé de ne rien dire sur Remus »

Si James ne disait pas tout, c'était parce qu'il s'en était tiré grâce à sa forme d'Animagus. Mais Evans ignorait tout des Animagi. Comme le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix. Excepté Marlene McKinnon. Cela faisait presque deux ans que Peter et elle étaient ensemble, leur relation était suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'ils permettent tous à Peter de lui en parler. La seule réaction de la sorcière avait été de tomber encore plus amoureuse de son petit-ami.

Lily cachait son admiration. Le geste de James, sauver une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus, inspirait grandement le respect, mais elle ne le lui avouerait pour rien au monde. James fronçait les sourcils, perdu dans des souvenirs peu joyeux ; Evans l'avait déjà oublié, mais la bêtise de Sirius avait failli mettre fin aux Maraudeurs. Lily fixait son regard sur lui en se demandant ce que ça lui avait fait de se retrouver, à l'âge de seize ans ans, face à un loup-garou sanguinaire.

- Pour revenir à hier, dit-elle après s'être raclée la gorge. Soit Voldemort a découvert que vous seriez là juste parce qu'il nous a surveillé, soit il y a quelqu'un qui nous a trahi. Peut-être que Rogue sait qui c'est ? Ou qu'il a une idée ?

- Ou alors, s'exclama James comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose d'important, c'est réellement lui l'espion ! Peut-être que Voldemort et lui ont tout prévu et que Rogue devait se battre contre les siens, voire en tuer un, pour endormir notre confiance !

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Le pire, c'est que ça ressemblait à Voldemort de vouloir sacrifier un de ses sous-fifres pour un truc pareil. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant un moyen de parer à cette situation.

- Je pourrais draguer Rogue plus intensément, le mettre en confiance pour en savoir plus, dit-elle sans grande motivation.

- Non ! réagit immédiatement James d'un voix forte

Elle haussa un sourcil mais le Maraudeur, surpris par sa propre réaction, garda obstinément le silence.

* * *

- Cornedrue ! » Assis sur son canapé, James leva la tête du rapport d'Auror qu'il lisait et rencontra les yeux anthracites de son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil étonné.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel « C'est encore chez moi à ce que je sache » dit-il en faisant référence à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. « Je suis au QG.

- Dumbledore t'a laissé connecter la cheminée à la nôtre ?

- Juste le temps d'une minute, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules, ce que James devinait seulement puisque seule la tête de l'Animagus chien se tenait dans leur cheminée. Il a vérifié que c'était sécurisé et tout, t'inquiète. On vient de débriefer.

- Ah oui, la mission. Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Nickel » Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui dérida James « On va aller boire un coup en Irlande pour fêter ça, ça te dit ? »

James ferma son rapport en reprenant un visage impassible. D'un côté il était tenté. La semaine avait été longue. Surtout qu'entre son travail et l'Ordre, il n'avait pas eu de véritable jour de repos depuis longtemps et sa semaine durait depuis vingt-et-un jours. De l'autre...

La tête de Sirius fut poussée sur le côté et une autre tête apparut. Sur ce nouveau visage, les joues étaient rouges, les yeux brillaient et un sourire y était planté. En voilà une qui avait épanchée sa soif lors de cette mission...

- Bon Potter, tu te décides ou quoi ? lui demanda une Lily Evans un peu alcoolisée.

James sourit en entendant le rire de Sirius en arrière-plan. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le ferait toujours sourire, c'était bien ce rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Evans et Sirius étaient en mission d'infiltration ce soir. Ils s'étaient fait passer pour les Undergalder, un frère et une sœur d'origine danoise. Anneliese et Olaf Undergalder étaient les seuls héritiers vivants d'une vieille famille sorcière, à l'étrange réputation : ils ne se montraient jamais en société. Lorsqu'ils prirent la décision d'émigrer sur l'île britannique, toute la Grande-Bretagne sorcière fut mise au courant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on ne les voyait pas qu'on ignorait leurs allers et retours.

Toute la Grande-Bretagne, y compris Voldemort. Effrayés, Anneliese et Olaf demandèrent en secret à Dumbledore la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'ils reçurent sans tergiverser plus longtemps. Les Undergalder reçurent une invitation pour une grande réception de sangs-purs. Sirius et Lily prirent l'apparence des danois grâce au Polynectar et s'y rendirent à leur place. Le choix se porta sur Black et Evans pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, bien évidemment, Sirius avaient une grande expérience de ce genre de réception. Deuxièmement, Lily comptait parmi les meilleures actrices de l'Ordre - sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de courtiser un ancien Mangemort repenti, mais cela seuls Potter et elle étaient au courant. Troisièmement, ces deux-là partageaient une grande complicité et une affection exclusivement fraternelle, ce qui s'était révélé être un grand avantage. Ils donnèrent à Dumbledore plusieurs renseignements précieux concernant les familles partisanes de Voldemort.

Une heure après que la tête de Sirius soit apparu dans la cheminée de son appartement et quelques verres plus tard, James se trouvait dans les toilettes du pub irlandais que Sirius affectionnait tant. Les bras tendus et appuyés sur le rebord d'un lavabo, James observait pensivement son reflet dans le miroir. Durant la dernière heure écoulée, il avait entendu plusieurs fois le rire de Lily Evans. La dernière fois que son rire était parvenu autant de fois à ses oreilles remontait à leur cinquième année.

En réalité, depuis que James avait évoqué la blague de Sirius qui avait failli coûter la vie de Severus Rogue lors de cette année-là, il arrivait souvent à l'Auror de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Dans la salle principale du pub moldu se jouait _« Twilight »_ du jeune groupe irlandais U2. La musique atteignait les toilettes avec un son étouffé. Elle était d'autant plus lointaine depuis les souvenirs de James.

_En 1976, sa relation avec Lily Evans était très différente d'aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient comportés cordialement l'un avec l'autre depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Au début de leur cinquième année, ils étaient devenus amis. De véritables amis. _

A teacher told me why, I laugh when old men cry, My body grows and grows

_Jusqu'à ce que James commençât à trouver Lily jolie. Il flirtait de temps en temps avec elle sans la draguer ouvertement. Lily ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux garçons à l'époque et considérait que James jouait un jeu, que c'était une taquinerie sans importance. Ou alors elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que James flirtait avec elle. Au fil des semaines, James était de plus en plus attiré par Lily. La seule chose le retenant de lui demander d'être sa petite-amie était qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Severus Rogue. C'était également la seule raison qui freinait quelque fois l'amitié des deux Gryffondors. _

_À l'époque, le seul Maraudeur qui détestait plus que tout Rogue était Sirius. James ne le méprisait pas plus que les autres Serpentards. Rogue fut la cible de beaucoup de leurs blagues, à l'instar de tout le reste de la maison vert et argent. Puis un jour, Rogue découvrit le secret de Remus au péril de sa vie. Dumbledore lui fit promettre de garder le secret. Pendant quelques temps, les Maraudeurs et Rogue s'évitèrent soigneusement._

Twilight, lost my way, Twilight, can't find my way, In the shadow boy meets man, In the shadow boy meets man

_Puis la veille d'un de leurs examens, Rogue les menaça à demi-mots de révéler la lycanthropie de Remus au reste de l'école. Le lendemain, après leur BUSE de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, James se fit un plaisir d'humilier le Serpentard devant tous les cinquième années. Ce jour-là, James demanda pour la première fois à Lily de sortir avec lui - pas la plus brillante idée qu'il ait eu - mais Lily défendit son ami d'enfance. La suite... Vous la connaissez. _

_James et Lily eurent ensuite leur première grosse dispute, à l'abri des yeux et oreilles des autres. Ce jour-là, leur amitié prit fin. Quelques uns des mots qui furent prononcés ce jour-là résonnaient encore aux oreilles de James._

« Tu vois enfin qui Rogue est vraiment, maintenant ! »

« Je te ne te remercie pas ! C'est surtout toi que je découvre pour la première fois ! Tu faisais semblant d'être mon ami mais ce que tu voulais depuis le début, c'était sortir avec moi ! »

_Lily tint James pour responsable de la fin de son amitié envers Rogue, et elle reprocha à James d'avoir voulu changer la nature de leur relation ; elle se mit à détester Rogue lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il haïssait les nés-moldus. Les chances de James avec Lily volèrent en éclat et le Maraudeur en tint Rogue pour responsable ; il en voulut à Lily de rejeter son amitié._

_Ce ne fut pas en ce jour de juin 1976 que naquit la haine entre James, Lily et Rogue, celle qui les animèrent pendant le reste de leur scolarité. Ce fut après l'été, lors du début d'année scolaire, au fil des semaines, des mois, de disputes, de bagarres, de mauvais coups, d'insultes. _

Les derniers accords de_ « Gloria »_, chanson du dernier album de U2 sorti deux semaines plus tôt, laissèrent place à _« Fire »_. James cligna des yeux en revenant au présent. Il s'examina de nouveau dans le miroir et frotta rageusement une trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue. Evans... Elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs ce soir.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Oui, Evans était déchaînée ce soir. Elle se la jouait séduction intensive. Elle lui souriait, lui touchait le bras, lui offrait verre sur verre, fit un concours de celui qui boirait le plus de shot de tequila avec lui...

_But there's a fire inside, When I'm falling over, There's a fire in me, When I call out_

... Lui faisait du pied sous la table, lui parlait à l'oreille, refusait les avances d'autres garçons en prenant bien soin de le regarder dans les yeux ensuite...

Après avoir expiré bruyamment, il s'essuya le visage et rentra dans la salle principale du pub, brièvement assourdi par la musique qu'il entendait pleinement à présent. Il retourna s'asseoir entre Lily et Sirius, qui ne s'était pas rendue compte du petit manège de la sorcière. Ils n'avaient pas quitté leur tenue de soirée qu'ils portaient lors de la réception où ils s'étaient rendus sous l'apparence d'Olaf et Anneliese Undergalder.

Lily portait une robe bordeaux à bustier, très sophistiquée. Elle avait retiré son collier et ses boucles d'oreilles de saphirs. Ses boucles anglaises étaient déstructurées, son maquillage avait besoin d'une retouche, son mascara avait un peu coulé, elle riait aux éclats... Elle n'avait plus rien de la parfaite héritière sang-pur. James la préférait ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes de _« Rejoice »_, Lily se leva et entraîna les deux garçons au milieu du pub pour danser. Personne ne dansait mais bien vite les moldus présents les rejoignirent. Ils étaient plusieurs à tourner autour de Lily qui se rapprocha de James pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Du moins, c'était ce que James avait lui-même compris et il la laissa faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit les hanches de Lily bouger contre les siennes.

Ni une, ni deux, il la prit par la main et la tira derrière lui pour l'emmener dans les toilettes. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. En riant, Lily voulut se serrer contre lui mais il l'envoya sèchement balader. L'hilarité de la sorcière ne diminua pas quand son dos entra durement en collision contre le mur.

- Toi, il va falloir que tu dessaoules, et plus vite que ça ! lui cria-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, mutine, les yeux brillants. James réalisa qu'elle n'était pas du tout ivre. L'alcool l'avait seulement rendue joyeuse. Elle était très consciente de ses actes. Il n'en fallut pas plus à James pour exploser.

- Tu t'amuses bien à m'allumer, c'est ça ?!

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec une moue espiègle. James ne sut expliquer pourquoi, étant donné la colère qu'il ressentait, cependant... Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Lily se laissa faire... Répondit à son baiser... Et sentit son cœur battre avec force. Elle le sentit battre comme jamais auparavant, comme si tout ce que voulait son cœur, c'était de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle repoussa violemment James.

L'amusement avait quitté son visage. Elle affichait une mine ébahie et perdue. Elle tourna les talons, récupéra ses affaires et transplana dès qu'elle passa la porte du pub irlandais.

* * *

Lors des semaines à venir, Lily et James passèrent leur temps à s'éviter et mirent de côté leur collaboration pour déterminer si Rogue trahissait l'Ordre ou non. James s'en mordit les doigts le jour où Sirius lui envoya un hibou lui demandant de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste de toute urgence. Lorsque ses pas résonnèrent dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital sorcier, Benjy Fenwick, assis à même le sol stérile et adossé au mur faisant face à la porte d'une chambre, se leva aussitôt. Il marcha vers lui, l'air agité, voire paniqué.

- Je l'avais dit à Dumbledore qu'il fallait plus de monde pour cette mission, je lui avais dit ! » La main de James plaquée sur sa bouche l'interrompit. Benjy déglutit devant le regard froid et sévère de l'Auror.

- Parle plus fort, je crois que le Mangemort au troisième étage ne t'a pas bien entendu, siffla-t-il dans un murmure avant de retirer sa main. Ferme la dorénavant, il y a des ennemis partout et même ici.

Benjy acquiesça et James fit un pas pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Fenwick le retint en posant une main sur son bras « Les Guérisseurs sont avec lui et ils ne veulent pas être dérangés » Quelque chose se tordit dans l'estomac de James. Dans sa lettre, Sirius l'avait prévenu qu'Edgar Bones était gravement blessé, presque mourant.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- Mal » répondit tristement Benjy « Ils ne savent pas si » _S'il s'en sortira_. Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase.

James regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un autre membre de l'Ordre « Où sont les autres ?

- Dumbledore leur a dit de rentrer y'a pas cinq minutes. Il pense que trop de membres attireraient les soupçons sur » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et James comprit qu'il parlait de l'Ordre. Cependant, il ne répondit pas à la question de James qui pensait particulièrement à d'_autres_ membres de l'Ordre. « Il m'a dit qu'étant le parrain d'Anita » Sa voix trembla en parlant de la fille d'Edgar « Je pouvais rester »

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Carmen, la femme d'Edgar, partie en vacances en France avec la petite. Dumbledore les avaient prévenus toutes les deux, elles devraient arriver incessamment sous peau. Il eut envie de vomir à la pensée qu'il allait devoir leur expliquer la situation...

Après un hochement de tête compatissant, James lança un _Assurdiato_ mais continua de parler à voix basse à son collègue « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- _Ils_ » Les Mangemorts « sont arrivés subitement. Les nôtres se sont retrouvés immédiatement encerclés. Heureusement, celui qui ne porte plus la cagoule » Rogue « avait prévu le coup. Il avait une potion de Polynectar avec un cheveu du grand rouquin » Fabian Prewett, le frère aîné de Gideon « Il n'a pas été reconnu. Lui et la lionne aux yeux verts » _Lily_, pensa James en tressaillant « ont rapidement été baillonnés magiquement et mis sur le côté. _Ils _se sont concentrés sur l'œil fou » Maugrey Fol-Œil - Benjy n'avait pas l'habitude de beaucoup se fouler quand il s'agissait de messages codés « et surtout sur Edgar »

James hocha de nouveau la tête « Ils sont encore arrivés sans prévenir, comme s'ils s'attendaient à nous voir ? » Il ne voulait pas prononcer le mot « embuscade » ni parler d'une éventuelle trahison de la part de Rogue. Il n'avait pas la même confiance en Fenwick qu'en ses meilleurs amis et Evans. Pas qu'il avait une confiance entière en Evans... Seulement sur ce sujet... Enfin... C'était compliqué.

Benjy secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Non, c'est pas ça » Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne à la fois avec tristesse et gêne « C'est Lily... » James se raidit.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Benjy comprit cette fois de qui il voulait parler. Quatre membres avaient participé à cette mission : Edgar, Maugrey, Rogue et Evans « À la maison, tous les deux » Les membres de l'Ordre avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser cette expression qui attirait moins les soupçons que les mots « quartier général » ou même « QG ». James lui lança un regard surpris.

- Dumbledore leur a demandé de rester là-bas le temps que Maugrey, qui est en ce moment dans le Bureau des Aurors, fasse en sorte qu'on ne devine jamais qu'ils aient été présents puisque le Ministère est infiltré, débita-t-il à toute vitesse sans s'embarrasser de codes.

James entendit à peine la fin de son explication. Il tourna les talons, sortit de l'hôpital, marcha quelques temps dans le Londres moldu en faisant attention de ne pas être suivi, s'arrêta dans un cul-de-sac désert et transplana devant l'entrée du QG.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :). Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. _


	4. Il faut aimer ses ennemis, ça les rend

Bonjour ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! En fait il pourrait éventuellement y avoir un chapitre 5, un bonus, mais qui va être tellement gnangnan que ça va dénaturer la fic... Donc je sais pas, j'hésite encore.

Sinon et bien, alors que dans les derniers chapitres il y avait toujours des références moldues, (Monty Python, Tenacious D et U2), ici il n'y en a pas. De un j'en ai pas trouvé, de deux ça aurait dénaturé le chapitre.

Rappel des personnages : _Membres de l'Ordre_ : Lily Evans (étudiante en Médicomagie), James Potter (Auror fraîchement diplômé), Sirius Black (barman), Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon (petite-amie de Peter), Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Maugrey Fol-Œil, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, Severus Rogue (Mangemort repenti, espionne Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre).

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Nous sommes en 1981, la guerre contre Voldemort fait rage et l'Ordre du Phénix mobilise toutes ses forces. Lily est très amie avec Sirius, aime bien Remus, Peter et Marlene McKinnon, la petite-amie de Peter. Lily et James ne s'entendent pas du tout, sont sans cesse en rivalité bien qu'ils sont capables d'oeuvrer ensemble lors des missions de l'Ordre. Cette rivalité date du mois de juin 1976.  
Lors de leur 5e année à Poudlard en 1975-1976, Lily et James ont commencé à être amis peu à peu, bien que le meilleur ami de Lily soit toujours Rogue. Puis James a commencé à flasher sur Lily qui ne remarqua rien. Le jour de leur BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (cf Tome 5), James a humilié Rogue, Lily lui est venu en aide, James lui a demandé de sortir avec lui, elle l'a insulté et Rogue a traité sa meilleure amie de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ceci marque la fin de l'amitié entre Lily et James et entre Rogue et Lily. Lily a beaucoup reproché à James d'avoir été son ami juste pour sortir avec elle ensuite et d'avoir brisé son amitié avec Rogue ; James en voulait à Lily de lui avoir presque brisé le cœur ; Lily déteste Rogue pour son insulte, James aussi. Ce qui fait qu'à la partir de la 6e année, les trois étudiants se vouent une haine considérable qui ne s'est jamais réglée.  
Retour en 1981 : Dumbledore avoue au reste de l'Ordre que Rogue, Mangemort présumé, a retourné sa cagoule et espionne désormais Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre. Lily et les Maraudeurs se méfient de lui et pensent qu'il les trahit ; Lily et James mettent de côté leur mésentente pour trouver un moyen de savoir si Rogue les trahit ou s'il est fidèle à l'Ordre. Jusqu'ici ils ne savent toujours pas s'il est digne de confiance ; ils ont fouillé sa maison mais n'ont rien trouvé, Rogue a sauvé la vie de James mais celui-ci doute toujours. Lily a tenté de séduire Rogue pour en savoir plus, sans succès toujours. Mais cette fausse séduction a rendu James jaloux à sa grande surprise... Il n'est désormais plus insensible au charme de Lily.  
Dans le dernier chapitre, Lily, James et Sirius ont fêté une mission qui s'est bien passée dans un bar. Lily a fait des avances à James car elle s'était rendue compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et s'en amusant. Sous le coup de la frustration, James l'a méchamment repoussé, lui a demandé quel était son problème et l'a embrassé violemment. Ce baiser a beaucoup bouleversé Lily. Les deux s'évitent depuis.  
Une mission impliquant Edgar Bones, Maugrey Fol-Œil, Lily et Rogue a très mal tourné : Edgar est à Sainte Mangouste et très mal en point, Maugrey est au ministère pour empêcher qu'on devine que Lily et Rogue étaient présents sur les lieux de la mission, et Rogue et Lily restent au QG de l'Ordre en attendant les directives de Dumbledore. James pense à une embuscade que Rogue aurait tendu à l'Ordre, mais Benjy Fenwick, qui l'a renseigné sur la situation (également le parrain de la fille d'Edgar), sous-entend que Lily est responsable de l'échec de la mission. James transplane immédiatement au QG de l'Ordre.

**Chapitre Quatre **

**« Il faut aimer ses ennemis. Ça les rend fous. »**

**Lenny Bruce**

James tourna les talons, sortit de l'hôpital, marcha quelques temps dans le Londres moldu en faisant attention de ne pas être suivi, s'arrêta dans un cul-de-sac désert et transplana devant l'entrée du QG. Il entra et resta dans le hall le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, tentant sans succès de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Il fit quelques pas et vit dans la salle principale trois personnes tournées vers lui. Toutes les trois avaient entendu la porte s'ouvrir et s'interrogeaient sur l'identité du visiteur.

Dès qu'elle le reconnut, Dorcas Meadowes se leva et enfila sa cape qu'elle avait gardé près d'elle. James et Rogue échangèrent un regard flambant de haine, dont l'intensité était surtout due à la gravité de la situation. Le regard de l'Auror se posa finalement sur Evans et quelque chose dans son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Lily avait le visage pâle et tiré, les yeux rouges, le regard vide. Une vague expression d'horreur hantait ses traits. Elle serrait si fort les poings que ses phalanges étaient blanches et ses ongles entaillaient légèrement la paume de ses mains.

Dorcas se dirigea vers lui, alarmée par son visage sombre « Comment va-t-il ?

- Très mal » répondit James sans quitter Lily des yeux. Cette dernière se raidit en entendant la voix cassée de James et en comprenant qu'Edgar n'allait peut-être pas... « Ils ne savent pas s'il va s'en sortir » Dans un gémissement triste, Dorcas étouffa un sanglot. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de James puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Son regard se posa sur elle « Où tu vas ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et montra les deux autres personnes restées silencieuses « Je ne peux plus supporter... C'est trop pesant ici » Sans attendre une réponse, Dorcas quitta le QG, indifférente aux conséquences de sa décision de laisser James seul avec Severus Rogue et Lily Evans.

Avec un calme effrayant, James prit place autour de la grande table rectangulaire, face à Lily et Rogue. Ces deux-là étaient assis à plusieurs sièges de distance, mais du même côté de la table pour ne pas avoir à croiser les yeux de l'autre. Il les regarda un à un avant de joindre ses mains sur la table et de les interroger.

- Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Rogue continuait de le fixer avec insolence et vraisemblablement sans intention de lui répondre. James se détourna de lui en reniflant avec dédain « Lily ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce. « Dis-moi » insista-t-il. Rien ne sortit la sorcière de sa léthargie, ni la voix de son soi-disant rival ni la main qui caressa la sienne. James avait beau l'appeler plusieurs fois par son prénom, elle ne réagissait pas. Elle était complètement sous le choc.

Avec des gestes lents, James sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la posa sur la table sans la lâcher. Il la pointa sur Rogue « Dis-moi tout, _Severus_, ou je te jette un sort.

- Tu n'oseras pas.

- Tiens, on a retrouvé sa langue ?

Un reniflement interrompit le commencement de leur affrontement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily dont les joues étaient striées de larmes. Elle avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour que ses sanglots restent silencieux. « C'est reparti pour les grandes eaux » La voix de Rogue était teintée de mépris et le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour.

- Tu vois pas qu'elle est choquée ? Elle a bien le droit de pleurer, on est encore dans un pays libre à ce que je sache, merde !

- Et pour combien de temps ? cracha aussitôt Rogue. Parce que c'est pas en foirant ses missions qu'elle va faire en sorte que la démocratie persiste dans ce pays !

- On dirait que tu as envie de parler tout d'un coup, statua James avec un air faussement satisfait. Vas-y, raconte, en quoi Lily a foiré la mission ?

James dut attendre que Rogue croise les bras sur son torse, pince les lèvres, lève les yeux au ciel et décroise les bras avant qu'il ne daigne lui répondre.

- Nous étions dans le manoir des Yaxley à la recherche de preuve » James hocha la tête, jusque là au courant « Nous avons tous les quatre transplané devant la porte principale du manoir que nous savions vide. Nous sommes entrés par cette porte l'un après l'autre, Bones ouvrait la marche, puis moi, Fol-Œil et enfin » Il cracha son nom comme si Lily n'était rien d'autre qu'un tas d'excréments et James crut qu'il allait lui envoyer son poing dans la figure « _Evans_ »

- Si tu veux que je garde mon sang-froid, tu as intérêt à être plus cordial _Servilus_.

- Sur le coin supérieur droit de la porte, continua Severus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, était gravé un trèfle rouge. Nous l'avons tous touché, sauf elle. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'ancien Maraudeur jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Lily qui ne réagissait toujours pas, bien qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer. James, comme la plupart des sorciers, connaissait la signification d'un trèfle rouge gravé sur une porte d'entrée. Cela remontait au temps du grand sorcier Merlin et de sa toute aussi éminente consœur - adversaire et amie d'après les grimoires - Morgane. Lorsque le grand amour de sa vie - un sorcier dont on oublia le nom - fut assassiné par un moldu, la folie s'empara de Morgane. Obsédée à l'idée de venger son amant, elle remua ciel et terre à la recherche du meurtrier.

Commença une des plus grandes chasse au moldu effectuée par une seule sorcière que l'Histoire connut - et que l'Histoire préféra oublier par la suite. Morgane tua des dizaines de moldus, un suspect après l'autre. Pour signaler son passage, elle dessinait sur la porte d'entrée du lieu où les dits moldus habitaient un trèfle rouge. Rouge car elle se servait du sang de ses victimes pour ces symboles. Ce fut une sombre époque où même les sorciers se mirent à craindre la grande Morgane car on ignorait jusqu'où sa folie s'arrêtait. Par mesure de prudence, tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne égorgèrent un animal qu'ils avaient à portée de baguette - cochon, mouton, chèvre, etc - et utilisèrent son sang pour dessiner à leur tour un trèfle sur leurs portes. Afin de prévenir Morgane qu'ils n'abritaient aucun moldu.

Quelques siècles plus tard, la tradition perdura et perdit sa morbidité. Le trèfle n'était plus dessiné avec du sang mais gravé à l'encre rouge. Encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup de vieux manoirs portaient sur leur porte un trèfle rouge que personne n'avait pris la peine d'effacer. Ce symbole signifiait toujours qu'aucun moldu n'avait pénétré la maison. La tradition voulait que chaque sorcier qui passait le pas de la porte saluait le trèfle rouge en le touchant de ses phalanges, comme s'il toquait à la porte. En saluant le symbole de cette manière, on démontrait qu'on acceptait le fait qu'aucun moldu n'était le bienvenu dans cette demeure, qu'on était au courant de la tradition et de ce fait qu'on était bien pourvu de pouvoirs magiques. En effet, il était admis que seuls les sorciers connaissaient la tradition du trèfle rouge.

Pourtant, même s'il connaissait cette tradition et son histoire, James n'était pas plus avancé « Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi le fait que Lily n'ait pas touché le trèfle a pu avertir les Yaxley que vous étiez là et comment l'embuscade a eu lieu.

- C'est pourtant évident » dit Rogue avec agacement « Le manoir était truffé de systèmes de protections que je connaissais déjà et que nous avons déjoué. Yaxley a confiance en moi et un soir, nous avons bu un verre et il me les a tous décrits » James acquiesça de nouveau, tentant toujours de trouver le détail qui lui manquait « Sauf que son manoir est très ancien et il y avait un dernier système d'alarme que même Yaxley ne connaissait pas. Ses ancêtres avaient ensorcelé le trèfle rouge pour en faire une sorte de détecteur. Si quelqu'un entre dans la maison mais qu'il n'a pas touché le trèfle de ses phalanges, le propriétaire est immédiatement prévenu. Pour ses ancêtres, si quelqu'un entre mais ne touche pas le trèfle, c'est que l'intrus ne connaît pas la tradition, donc qu'il est forcément moldu et c'est forcément un indésirable »

La compréhension se lut enfin sur le visage de James. Il regarda Lily pour ne plus la quitter des yeux. Lily qui, malgré son immense culture et connaissance du monde magique pour une née-moldue - sans rire, elle savait pas mal de trucs que lui ignorait - n'avait jamais entendu parler de la tradition du trèfle rouge. En effet, tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne qui possédaient au moins un parent sorcier avaient le réflexe de toucher le trèfle rouge gravé sur la porte d'une maison ; on le faisait sans même plus réfléchir à la tradition dont le geste était à l'origine tellement c'était quelque chose de banal. Mais Lily, qui ne comptait que des moldus dans sa famille, n'avait pas ce réflexe. Et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le seul manoir qui utilisait ce trèfle rouge comme système d'alarme.

- Si on était pas tombé sur une foutue Sang-de-Bourbe pour cette mission, on en serait pas là et Edg-

Une baguette se trouva aussitôt pointée contre sa gorge et le propriétaire le fixa avec une haine sans nom. « Retire ça immédiatement » Les yeux de James lançaient des éclairs. Il ressentait une telle rage que sa main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait « Comment oses-tu prétendre que tu es du côté de l'Ordre quand tu utilises ce genre de mot ?! »

Cependant, Rogue - qui reconnaissait qu'il avait exagéré et qui aurait tout de suite fait des excuses si celui qui tenait la baguette pointée sur son cou n'était pas un ancien Maraudeur - devait être pris d'un instinct suicidaire car un sourire sans joie naquit sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as pas un air de déjà-vu ? » dit-il d'un ton léger en faisant référence à ce jour de juin 1976. Le jour où il avait traité celle qui était à l'époque sa meilleure amie de Sang-de-Bourbe et que James avait voulu sauver son honneur.

- Tu veux que je te mettes la tête en bas et que je montre ton caleçon à tout le monde comme la dernière fois ? demanda James froidement.

- Il n'y a personne, Potter » continua Rogue d'une voix doucereuse « Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux. Tous les sorts les plus douloureux et les plus horribles, personne ne témoignera. On ne peut pas compter sur le légume à côté de nous pour intervenir, c'est comme si ses neurones de Sang-de-Bourbe avaient grillé » Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit la baguette magique s'enfoncer dans sa gorge « Mais tu rêves si tu crois que je ne me défendrais pas et que je ne te ferais pas payer le double. Tu n'imagines pas ce dont je suis capabl- »

Il fut coupé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. Albus Dumbledore fut le premier à entrer, suivi par Rubeus Hagrid, Marlene McKinnon - aux yeux plus rouges que Lily si c'était possible -, Peter Pettigrew, Fabian et Gidéon Prewett, Sirius Black, Dorcas Meadowes, Minerva McGonagall... Très vite, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix furent présents.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda Sirius, le premier à sortir de son ébahissement devant cette scène.

D'un mouvement sec, James retira sa baguette de la gorge de Rogue. Sans un mot, il contourna la table, prit place à côté de Lily et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il remarqua que le regard de la jeune femme était plus lucide, elle paraissait présente et consciente de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, même si elle restait muette et que son visage était désormais impassible. James défia le reste de l'Ordre de faire un commentaire.

Lily murmura un faible « Merci » à l'encontre de James qu'il fut le seul à entendre. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Les autres membres s'assirent à leur tour autour de la grande table. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore leur apprit la triste nouvelle.

- Edgar est mort.

La pièce fut plongée dans un silence anéanti. Lily, qui se sentait entièrement responsable de la mort de son ami, se replia sur elle-même d'un mouvement à peine perceptible et baissa la tête. James remarqua qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même, mais qu'importe qu'il lui frictionne le dos avec sollicitude, elle avait toujours envie de fondre en larmes. Face à elle, Marlene se pencha au-dessus de la table et prit la main de son amie, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Personne ne prononça un mot, ne serait-ce pour incriminer Lily ou pour rendre hommage à Edgar.

Remus finit par se lever et alla ouvrir une petite commode dans le fond de la pièce. Il sortit une bouteille poussiéreuse contenant un liquide ambré et ensorcela plusieurs verres pour les faire léviter et se déposer sur la table devant chaque membre de l'Ordre. Remus remplit les verres l'un après l'autre. Une fois qu'il s'attabla de nouveau, Dumbledore prit son verre et le leva, rapidement suivi par ses collègues et amis.

- Edgar Bones, dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

- Edgar Bones, répétèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Ils burent leur verre en silence. Alors que le Whisky Pur Feu brûlait sa gorge, James jeta un regard en coin à Lily. Elle buvait son verre, de retour dans son apathie, les yeux rouges regardant droit devant elle mais en vérité, elle regardait dans le vide. Peut-être revivait-elle les funestes évènements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Peut-être n'en revenait-elle toujours pas d'avoir été la cause de cette triste situation. Peut-être que plus jamais elle ne serait capable de regarder dans les yeux Carmen et Anita, l'épouse et fille - désormais veuve et orpheline - de feu Edgar Bones.

* * *

James avait insisté pour la ramener chez elle. Lily n'avait pas contesté sa proposition longtemps, elle n'en avait pas la force. Son visage s'était teint d'une grande tristesse et James, l'air inquiet, l'avait pris par le bras et les avait fait transplané devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Après avoir monté les deux étages à pied, Lily inséra l'extrémité de sa baguette magique dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée. La serrure s'illumina d'une légère lueur bleue. Les lèvres de Lily remuèrent et James sut qu'elles formaient le mot de passe informulé que Lily était la seule à connaître. La lueur passa du bleu au vert et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix utilisaient ce système pour protéger l'accès à leur demeure, tout comme ils n'avaient autorisé le transplanage dans leur appartement qu'à quelques personnes de confiance. On était jamais trop prudent.

Si James connaissait l'adresse, il n'était jamais venu dans l'appartement d'Evans. Il était petit et il le trouvait mal agencé - la cuisine était gigantesque mais trop encombrée pour qu'une table à manger puisse tenir, et le salon était trop étroit - mais il savait qu'il était dans les moyens financiers de l'étudiante en Médicomagie. Il aimait cependant l'ambiance qui régnait dans sa salle à manger qui faisait aussi salon. La couleur dominante de la pièce était le rouge, un rouge chaleureux. Le canapé et les poufs paraissaient très confortables, et la table basse et la tapisserie accrochée à l'un des murs disaient terriblement quelque chose à James...

- Nostalgique ? demanda-t-il en désignant le salon qui ressemblait beaucoup à leur ancienne salle commune. On dirait vraiment qu'on est dans la Tour des Gryffondors. La tapisserie et la table sont vachement bien reproduits.

Lily eut un sourire triste en regardant à son tour son salon. « J'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle. Et je me suis toujours sentie chez moi dans cette salle commune » James hocha la tête car il ressentait la même chose. Le cœur de Lily se serra quand elle posa les yeux sur une photo encadrée et accrochée au mur. Une Lily Evans de dix-sept ans y était représentée, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et entourée de ses trois compagnes de dortoir. Mary, Mei, Nicole (1) et elle étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Il fallait croire que leur amitié n'était pas aussi puissante que celle qui unissait les Maraudeurs. Elles s'étaient beaucoup éloignées après Poudlard et cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle d'elles. Mei s'était mariée, Nicole fréquentait des cercles très mondains où Lily n'avait jamais eu sa place et Mary faisait le tour du monde à dos d'Hippogriffe - ce qui était complètement illégal, mais elle avait toujours été douée pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Lily avait été tellement prise par ses études de Médicomagie et ensuite par l'Ordre qu'elle avait rarement eu le temps de regretter ses anciennes amies. Que leur dirait-elle aujourd'hui si elles venaient à se retrouver ? Lily n'était plus la même désormais. Elle avait perdu son insouciance. Elle avait vu des choses horribles. Elle était responsable de la mort d'un homme bon et aimé. Sa gorge se serra et elle cligna rapidement des paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de couler de nouveau.

- Je nous fais du café, dit-elle en s'échappant dans la cuisine avant que James n'ait pu voir ses yeux humides ou dire un mot de plus.

Une minute plus tard, elle revint avec deux tasses rempli d'un café fumant et se figea en voyant James se tenant toujours debout dans son minuscule hall d'entrée. « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

- Je n'y ai pas été invité.

- Idiot » Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Allez, va t'asseoir » James obéit avec un sourire en coin.

Il prit place sur le canapé et elle sur le pouf. Potter but une gorgée de café et retint une grimace de dégoût - pas surprenant que Lily en buvait des quantités astronomiques au QG étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas le faire elle-même. James reposa sa tasse et attendit. Il pensait qu'après l'avoir ramené saine et sauve chez elle, elle lui aurait demandé de partir mais il semblait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

- On doit parler, dit-elle en lui donnant raison.

Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle continue tandis qu'elle ne détachait pas son regard de sa tasse. Elle plongea finalement ses yeux dans les siens et dit d'une voix tremblante « Tu m'as défendue. Quand il m'a traité de... tu-sais-quoi.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, lui rappela-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ça te surprend tant que ça ?

- Tu m'as défendue comme si on était ami.

- Et bien... Tu dois bien admettre qu'on ne se fait plus autant de crasse qu'avant » Il attendit un geste, une expression de sa part signifiant qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, mais rien ne vint.

Pris d'une impulsion, James se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur celle de Lily qui reposait sur ses genoux. Elle regarda leurs mains d'un air interdit puis entrelaça leurs doigts. Posa leurs mains sur les genoux de James. Retira sa propre main. James ne sut comment interpréter son geste.

- Comme quand on était en cinquième année. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, répondit James en fronçant les sourcils, incertain d'où elle voulait en venir.

- Mais la dernière fois que tu as voulu être mon ami, c'était juste un moyen pour te rapprocher de moi et me mettre dans ton lit.

- Lily, ce n'est pas- De quoi tu parles, enfin ?

- Je te parle du fait que tu devenais presque mon meilleur ami, à l'époque, James. Si Rogue n'avait pas déjà eu cette place cette année-là, tu l'aurais vraiment été. Et pour moi, les amis, y'a rien de plus important. Les amourettes, ça va et ça vient, alors que les amis, c'est à la vie à la mort. Mais à cause de ta stupide attirance pour moi, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami d'enfance et je t'ai perdu... Toi. » Son ton s'enflammait au fil de ses paroles « Bien sûr, même si Severus ne m'avait pas traité de Sang-de-Bourbe ce jour-là, il aurait fini par faire quelque chose de semblable et je n'allais pas rester son amie très longtemps. Et entre toi et moi, ça aurait pu se dérouler autrement.

- Sûrement, répondit James, un peu perdu.

- J'ai attendu longtemps avant de te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, conclut-elle. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça plus tôt. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait aujourd'hui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, tu sais, dit James d'une voix hésitante.

Lily lui jeta un regard agacé et se leva, leurs deux tasses à moitié vide dans les mains « J'ai cru qu'on était vraiment amis en cinquième année, je te l'ai dit. Au lieu de ça, tu as été d'une hypocrisie monstrueuse. Tu m'as prise de court devant tout le monde quand tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ce jour-là. Notre amitié n'avait rien de sincère, c'est tout.

- On était vraiment amis, tu sais. Je te jure. Je n'avais pas prévu-

- Si tu le dis » Son visage ne reflétait plus que de la lassitude désormais « Je vais me coucher, je suis crevée » Elle fit quelques pas vers la cuisine avant de se retourner vers lui « Tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux »

James hocha la tête « Merci. Je ne me sens pas le courage de rentrer » Il sortit un morceau de parchemin froissé de sa poche et attrapa la plume et la bouteille d'encre sur la table basse de Lily. Pendant qu'il écrivait un mot à Sirius, son colocataire, pour l'informer qu'il ne rentrerait chez eux que le lendemain matin, Lily lui apporta un oreiller et une couverture.

Alors qu'elle était penchée vers lui pour installer son lit de fortune sur le canapé, James chercha son regard mais elle évitait soigneusement le sien. Il aurait voulu faire un geste vers elle pour lui expliquer ce que lui avait sur le cœur à son tour. Il voulait lui parler de toutes ses choses contradictoires qu'il avait ressenti pour elle ces dernières semaines, et de ce baiser dans ce pub irlandais... Mais il n'osa pas.

- C'est pour Sirius ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant les trois lignes écrites sur le parchemin.

James acquiesça sans dire un mot, se sentant vidé de ses forces. Lily se servit de son propre hiboux pour envoyer le mot à Sirius et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. L'Auror retira ses chaussures et s'endormit dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, James ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut Lily, dans sa robe de chambre blanche, qui le fixait avec un air pensif. Elle lui tendit une tasse de son immonde café que James accepta purement par politesse. Elle but le sien tranquillement, silencieusement, puis se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. James n'en demanda pas plus pour rentrer chez lui.

Ils ne se virent plus avant l'enterrement d'Edgar et encore, ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot. Juste un simple signe de tête. Comme Lily se l'était dit, elle n'avait pas eu la force de passer du temps avec Carmen et Anita Bones. Elle leur avait présenté ses condoléances, avait serré leur main, mais n'avait pu croisé trop longtemps leur regard. Pourtant, aucune des deux endeuillées ne lui avait témoigné de rancune ou de reproche. Lily avait vite deviné pourquoi ; Dumbledore ne leur avait pas tenu le récit complet de la mort de leur époux et père.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Lily fréquenta peu les Maraudeurs. D'un accord tacite, James et elle avaient cessé d'espionner Rogue et de trouver des raisons pour douter de lui. Ils ne se sentaient pas suffisamment à l'aise en présence de l'autre. Ils ne se voyaient qu'aux réunions de l'Ordre et faisaient tout pour ne pas participer aux mêmes missions.

Cependant, le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, le 1er septembre, tout l'Ordre était mobilisé pour une même mission, excepté Rogue. Ce dernier leur avait appris que les Mangemorts comptaient détourner le Poudlard Express et Dumbledore avait jugé préférable que l'espion soit absent lorsque les membres de l'Ordre tenteraient de les en empêcher.

L'Ordre était divisé en quatre équipes que Dumbledore forma avec soin. Le principe était que personne ne devait s'étonner de trouver les membres d'une même équipe dans un même endroit, et donc de réunir des membres de l'Ordre de la même tranche d'âge et dont les affinités étaient connues. Ceci pour éviter que les Mangemorts ne s'interrogent sur la présence de ces groupes et qu'ils ne se sentent menacés. Sans surprise, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter et Marlene se retrouvèrent dans la même équipe.

Ils n'étaient sur place que depuis une heure lorsque les choses commencèrent à s'agiter. Peter et Marlene s'étaient séparés du reste du groupe et les quatre autres jeunes adultes ignoraient tout de leur position. Sans nouvelles du reste de l'Ordre, ils se retrouvaient à courir à perdre haleine dans King Cross derrière trois Mangemorts. Ils alternèrent les côtés moldus et sorciers de la gare lors de leur course, traversant les barrières magiques, slalomant parmi les moldus, en renversant quelques uns. Ils semèrent la panique parmi les jeunes sorciers en partance pour Poudlard et leurs parents en parcourant la voie 9 ¾, surprirent les diplomates sorciers qui attendaient sur le quai 7 ½. La course effrénée cessa lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans l'Agence des Longs et Interminables Trajets Magiques, une division du Département des Transports Magiques installée dans les sous-sols de la Gare de King Cross.

À bout de souffle, un point de côté lui déchirant douloureusement les côtes, Lily eut à peine le temps de stopper sa course en voyant les trois Mangemorts faire volte face et lancer les premiers sorts d'attaque. Les quelques sorciers présents s'enfuirent en criant de terreur. Le bureau d'accueil fut pulvérisé par un sort perdu à la seconde où, heureusement, la secrétaire le quitta.

La bataille s'envenima très vite. Les Mangemorts ne s'embarrassèrent plus des maléfices autorisés par la loi et passèrent immédiatement aux Sortilèges Impardonnables. Jusqu'à ce quelqu'un jette le sortilège de Mort.

Tout ce que Lily entendit fut « Avada- », puis le « NON ! » hurlé par deux personnes différentes, avant que James ne la pousse violemment sur le côté. Lily atterrit sur une table basse en verre qui se brisa sous le choc et le bruit l'empêcha d'entendre la suite. Lily ouvrit les yeux et sentit une migraine lui transpercer le crâne et un liquide chaud couler le long de son front, son bras et son épaule. Elle se hissa sur un coude, tourna la tête sur la droite et se figea devant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il était étendu sur le sol, complètement raide, les bras le long du corps et les yeux grands ouverts.

James.

Elle crut que son univers venait de voler en éclats.

Un cri de guerre rugit hors de sa gorge et elle se leva d'un bond en courant vers le seul Mangemort qui tenait encore debout. Avec toute sa haine et sa tristesse, elle décocha un _Flambios _mais visa horriblement mal et manqua le Mangemort. Ce dernier plaqua sa main sur son bras gauche et disparut dans un 'Crac' que Lily trouva assourdissant. Voldemort rappelait ses troupes. Sa défaite était formelle, le Poudlard Express avait quitté King Cross en toute sûreté, mais à quel prix...

Une heure et trente-quatre minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore du QG de l'Ordre s'ouvrit si fort que ses gonds faillirent lâcher. Lily entra telle une furie, ses yeux rouges flamboyants de colère. Elle se dirigea vers un James pâle et au bras en écharpe et ignora complètement Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard avait juste le temps de débriefer la mission avant d'accueillir ses élèves à l'école et il avait souhaité s'entretenir avec James en tout premier. Seulement, l'intervention de Lily l'en empêcha et il préféra laisser leur intimité aux deux jeunes gens.

Lorsque Lily apprit que James était tout sauf mort, un soulagement immense l'avait submergé au point que ses jambes ne la portaient plus et qu'elle avait été contrainte de s'asseoir. Heureusement qu'elle était assise lorsque Remus lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était réellement produit. Le soulagement laissa vite place à une colère sans nom.

Le Mangemort s'apprêtait à lancer le sort de Mort sur Lily. Sans même réfléchir, James l'avait aussitôt poussée sur le côté pour sauver la née-moldus sans se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait lui-même dans la ligne de mire du Mangemort. Il ne devait son salut qu'à Sirius et Remus, qui s'étaient tous les deux écriés « NON ! » devant ce qui se profilait. Ils avaient tous deux réagi avant même que le Mangemort n'ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch » - ou plutôt « Kedavra ».

En effet, Sirius n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du Mangemort et lui donna un coup de coude dans le menton, l'empêchant de réciter entièrement la formule fatale. De son côté, Remus lança un _Petrificus Totalus_ muet afin que James tombe et évite le sort. Ses réflexes de loup-garoului permirent d'effectuer son sort plus rapidement que le Mangemort, d'autant qu'il visait très bien et qu'il était très doué pour les sortilèges informulés. Lily n'avait donc pas vu un James mort mais bien un James pétrifié. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

Ce fut donc une Lily hors d'elle qui se jeta sur James. Elle le frappa du plat de la main sur la poitrine, la tête et sur son épaule douloureuse, ce qui arracha un cri de souffrance à James. Il emprisonna le poignet vengeur de Lily de sa main valide, voulut se justifier, mais Lily l'en empêcha. « Assis ! » s'écria-t-elle avec une telle conviction que James obéit.

- T'es un gros malade, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ?! hurla-t-elle, complètement hystérique. Depuis quand tu as des élans suicidaires, hein ? T'es totalement taré, c'est pas croyable ! Tu aurais pu mourir, tu m'entends ? Mourir !

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Sa voix faiblit à cause de son émoi. La tête baissée, James évitait son regard, ne supportant pas d'être la cause de ses pleurs. Lily se pencha vers lui, ses mains plaquées sur la table qui les séparait - et qui était peut-être le seul obstacle qui l'empêchait de se jeter sur lui à nouveau.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux crever de la main d'un Mangemort ? Tu penses que c'est ce qu'Edgard aurait voulu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ?

- Toi.

James donna sa réponse sans réfléchir, mais c'était son cœur qui avait parlé, bouleversé qu'il était par la transe émotionnelle dans laquelle était plongée Lily. L'inquiétude qu'elle montrait pour lui, déguisée en colère, le touchait tellement qu'il avait répondu avec son cœur, son cœur qui battait pour elle depuis quelques temps à son propre insu. Lily se figea et son propre rythme cardiaque se mit à sprinter.

- Tais-toi, ok ? s'exclama James sans s'inquiéter de sa précédente réponse. À ce que je sache, c'est grâce à moi que tu es là et que tu as la possibilité de me hurler dessus !

Mais Lily n'entendait plus ce qu'il disait. La chaleur qui s'était répandue dans tout son corps s'était métamorphosé en un bain d'eau glacé. Elle aurait voulu arracher avec la bestialité enfouie en elle ses propres oreilles pour les punir de lui avoir jouer ce sale tour. Car elle était persuadée que James lui avait ordonné de se taire deux fois de suite. Qu'elle n'avait juste pas entendu le « Tais » avant le « Toi » la première fois.

- Tu m'as dit... de me taire ? » Sa voix tremblait et James leva les yeux vers elle. Sans la regarder _elle_ mais un point derrière son visage rougi par les traces de larmes. « J'ai cru que tu m'avais dit » Elle inspira profondément et toussa, sa gorge bloquée par l'émotion « « Toi » mais tu as juste dit « Tais-toi » » Elle prononça ces mots à toute vitesse et se détourna de lui, mais James comprit et ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa ce qui était sorti de sa bouche lorsque son cœur avait pris la parole.

Subitement exténuée, Lily lutta pour rester debout et ne souhaita rien d'autre que de sortir de cette pièce. Elle fit un pas, deux, vers la sortie, laissant une de ses mains glisser sur la table. James l'attrapa au vol.

- Tu n'avais pas mal compris, Evans.

Il serra avec force sa main dans la sienne et Lily lui rendit son étreinte. James avait de nouveau les yeux baissés. Après qu'elle se soit tant inquiétée pour lui et que lui-même ait eu la plus grande frayeur de sa vie en l'imaginant déjà morte à King Cross, il était persuadé que s'il croisait son regard, il ne résisterait pas à l'embrasser violemment et la tuer pour de bon par son étreinte fougueuse.

Lentement, Lily se plaça face à lui, ses genoux frôlant ceux de James toujours assis. La tête baissée, il ne vit que le ventre de Lily caché par sa robe sorcière. Une main, petite et douce, se plaça sous son menton et le releva délicatement vers elle. Il vit de nouveau son visage baigné de larmes, ses yeux brillants et un sourire sur son visage. Mais un sourire douloureux, presque une grimace, car elle l'aimait tellement et la guerre lui faisait tellement peur et elle craignait tellement de le perdre. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'aimer quelqu'un avec tant de force alors qu'on pouvait mourir à tout moment, et dans d'atroces souffrances, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer.

S'en rendre compte après ces années de haine et de dispute était comme une seconde renaissance, comme si on lui apprenait à respirer de nouveau. Et correctement.

- Alors arrête de faire des bêtises, lui murmura-t-elle.

Ses bras autour de son cou, elle posa sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête que James appuyait contre sa clavicule, ses grands bras emprisonnant son petit corps. Lui non plus, il ne la laisserait plus partir.

(1) : J'ai repris les personnages de mon autre fic "Les Liens Eternels", où Mary MacDonald, Mei Ming Yue Zhao et Nicole Wheeler sont les compagnes de dortoir de Lily.

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir écrit cette petite fic sympatoche et de pas avoir mis 30 ans à la finir... Quoique ça doit faire plus d'un an qu'elle est commencée ^^._

_Je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine !_ _Encore merci pour tous vos messages et vos encouragements :)._


End file.
